The Right Person at the Wrong Time
by Talipatra
Summary: Hermione figures out who she really wants to be with but the timing is off. M for language
1. Prologue

Tali: So, I'm going to try something different here. I'm going to post once a week. I've got six chapters of this written as of January 19, so hopefully I won't catch up to myself. I don't always remember to point it out, but I don't actually own much here, just the story line idea. The characters and world are all JKR's. Jealous.

Let me know what you think!

***

**Her**

"Damn," I muttered as I lost my grip on the pile of packages in my hands and they went every which way. I knelt down on the wet pavement and started gathering them up, instantly reminded of a faun in a favorite childhood story. I really should have let him come with me to help, but for once I just wanted to do something on my own and Christmas shopping was that something.

I was reaching for the last package when a familiar freckled arm grabbed it. "Hermione?"

I looked up, startled. "Ron," I said, breathlessly. His wide blue eyes looked back at me in astonishment. I hadn't seen him since…a while ago.

We stared at each other for a long moment, still kneeling on the ground. I could feel the slushy snow seeping through my pants and making my skin wet and cold but I couldn't move. I was locked in Ron's intense blue stare.

"How are you?" he asked awkwardly, still holding on to my package.

I hugged the bag with the other packages to my chest. "I'm well. You?"

"Not too bad," he shrugged noncommittally. "I'm on my way home for a bit. Holiday season."

I nodded, numbly. Suddenly, someone jostled me and I fell forward, using one hand to brace myself. Ron reached forward to catch me and caught sight of my hand. The heavy gold band glinted in the weak sunlight. He stared at it for a bit before pulling his hand back.

"So you're still married to him."

I lifted my chin defiantly. "I am."

He nodded and stood, offering me a hand to help me up. I took it, still clutching my bag. He handed me the last package silently. We studied each other for a long uncomfortable moment.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," I practically whispered.

He nodded tersely and then turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. I stared after him, feeling the ache of the separation all over again. I was hugging the packages against my chest and I suddenly realized I was sobbing. I tried to make my way through the crowds but they were thick and the wind and snow weren't helping my case. I cursed myself for waiting until three days before Christmas to do my shopping. I hated that I'd insisted on shopping in regular Muggle stores for my gifts and not just gotten something in Diagon Alley.

I finally made my way to a small dark doorway out of view of everyone. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, trying desperately to get control of my emotions. I couldn't go home like this. I stuffed the last package into the bag and dug a handkerchief out of my purse and wiped my face. I knew I still looked horrible but as long as I wasn't still crying I'd be fine. I glanced out the doorway to make sure no one was looking and quickly Apparated home.

I was much later getting home than I had said I would be. I moved quickly to my room to stow my parcels and ducked into the bathroom. I winced when I saw myself.

My hair was a mess from the rain and the wind and my knees were dirty. My clothes were rumpled and smudged. I turned on the hot tap and scrubbed my face with a washcloth hoping to hide the redness and tear streaks. I brushed through my hair and pulled it up with a tie.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

I flinched as I heard the familiar bass on the other side of the door. "I'm fine," I called back. "I got caught in the rain so I'm cleaning up a bit."

There was a silence. We'd known each other for so long and had been married for five years so he knew by now when I was lying, even with a door between us. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Nothing," I couldn't hide the tremor in my voice.

"Open the door."

I felt new tears come into my eyes. I didn't want him to know this, we'd worked so hard on everything and I didn't want to backtrack like this over something stupid. I sighed and opened the door, not meeting his eyes.

I could feel him studying me, checking me for injuries. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I murmured, pushing past him into the bedroom and crossing to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of comfortable grey pants and a long sleeved white shirt and tossed them on the bed. I pulled my rumpled clothes off and dropped them on the floor before pulling on the fresh clothing.

"Why not?"

I shot him a look. "You'll get angry and everything we've been working on these past five years will get tossed out the window."

His eyes narrowed. "You saw him then."

"Yes." Even to my own ears I sounded defeated.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, he never would, but he was upset with me. I'm beginning to think he'll never accept us."

"Then fuck him."

I sighed and picked up my discarded clothes tiredly. "He just doesn't understand is all. We just need to give him more time. I'm willing to do that if you are."

"I'll do anything you want."

"I want you to just _be_ with me."

He visibly relaxed, then sighed and crossed the room and pulled me against his chest, rubbing my back soothingly. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest. I breathed in his scent deeply, faintly outdoorsy, citrusy, with a hint of parchment and ink. It was a scent unique to my husband and one that was entirely comforting.

He started to stroke my hair. "Can I get you anything?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "I just want to go to bed and forget today ever happened."

He nodded and pressed a kiss against my forehead before scooping me up and tucking me into the huge bed we shared. He sat down beside me and studied me carefully for a long moment.

"We are not responsible for Ron. You've got to realize that, the sooner the better." He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled affectionately. "I love you and I hate that this is bothering you so much but I chose you, now and always."

I nodded and smiled at the words. "I love you, too."

"Please don't hide things from me." He leaned over and kissed me lightly. "It scares the hell out of me." His hands moved from my hair to rest on the gentle swell of my belly. "I've got more than one reason to worry about you, you know." His eyes searched my face, looking for what I wasn't telling him. He sighed and stood up, squeezing my hand on the way.

"I'll be in my study if you need me." He left then, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I rolled over in the bed, hugging his pillow to me and staring unseeingly out the window at the storm raging outside. It all began as a result of a winter storm.

**Him**

I paced back and forth in front of the fire in my study, furious. I was going to kill him. Fuck the past, fuck the progress, fuck the future. He upset her and I wouldn't stand for it, not again. Not ever.

My fingers itched to hex the shit out of him and I only just restrained myself from Apparating to his flat and doing just that.

I threw myself into my armchair and stared into the fire sullenly. I suppose I could understand why Ron was still so upset with her, with us. I'd basically stolen her from him and for that, I was a little regretful. But not really. Not that much. Ok, not at all. He didn't deserve her. He didn't really do anything about pursuing her until it was nearly too late. Prick.

As I sat and stared at the fire, the look on her face when she'd finally come out of the bathroom reappeared in front of me, like a horrible ghost or something. Her beautiful eyes were red rimmed, her face pale and slightly damp, a dead giveaway of the fact that she'd tried to wash the evidence of her tears away. She always forgot that her nose and lips got redder when she cried and it didn't just go away with washing. Her clothes were dirty and looked like she'd probably been kneeling in the street. My hands clenched into fists. That was the last time I let her go out like that on her own. It wasn't enough we were who we were, now there was _Ron_ to deal with. The only way we'd be able to assuredly avoid him would be to essentially become hermits. Hopefully he was only home for a few days. We weren't going anywhere for the holidays. We didn't have anyone to see and she hadn't had an easy pregnancy so far so I refused to leave home like we usually did.

I stared at the fire until it burned down to embers, the work I'd been doing long forgotten on my desk. I didn't like bringing work home as it was, so ignoring it for an evening was fine by me. I pushed myself up and flicked my wand at the fireplace, efficiently dousing the last of the flames. I put out the lights and moved down the dark hallways to our room.

She was fast asleep, hugging my pillow to her chest. There were more tear streaks on her face and my heart clenched. She had nightmares from the war as it was. This was unnecessary. I perched on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair. She didn't wake up but sighed softly and relaxed her tight grip on my pillow slightly. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before standing and undressing.

I draped my pants and shirt over the back of her dressing chair and crawled into the bed behind her, pulling her tightly against my chest. She rolled in my arms and wrapped her legs around me, pressing her face against me.

"I'm cold," she said softly, still asleep. "Does taking off your clothes really help?"

I grinned into the darkness. "You tell me."

"I think it's worth a shot," she mumbled, her fingers lightly stroking my bare back. "You first."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets back up over us. "G'night, Hermione."

"G'night, Harry."


	2. Chapter 1: Survival Skills

Tali: This is the first of two chapters that kind of depart some from the books. Ok, not just some, but a lot. Definitely this chapter anyway unless JK left something out. Having only read DH once, I can't really remember everything that happened, so just deal with it. I think that I manage to get the point across. ;-I

JKR owns Harry. I own a book with lovely pictures of Daniel Radcliffe. I kinda think I'm on top on that one. Well, when it comes to ogling purposes.

***

**Hermione**

I shivered as I threw myself into the tent. Harry was inside, hugging his chest as he attempted to sleep.

"We're going to lose the damn war because we froze to death," I muttered, casting a warming charm around the tent.

"Don't do a charm, magic can be tracked," Harry mumbled, peering at me over the edge of the sleeping bag.

I sighed and nudged him with my foot. "Then scoot over so I can get in there with you."

He grinned and moved a little in the sleeping bag while I zipped up the tent and set our wards in place. I crawled across and snuggled down in the sleeping bag with him. This was new. We typically slept in shifts and since Ron left, that meant we spent little time together. I'd finally figured out how to make our wards impenetrable by anyone or anything so we could sleep at the same time and perhaps not be such total crap in the morning. Harry was leery of using magic very often since it could be traced, but I used it in moderation anyway. If we froze to death it wouldn't matter if they found us or not.

"You know, I saw on a television show once that the proper way to stave off freezing to death is to be naked. Something about pressing up against one another to share body heat"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You did now."

"I did."

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing we've got the benefit of being wizards then isn't it? I don't think Ginny would be exactly thrilled if she heard about us cuddling up naked to stave off frostbite."

"I wouldn't tell."

I snorted and shook my head. "Shut up and go to sleep."

He grinned and pulled me close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head as I nestled my nose against his chest. I hitched my knee over his hips to pull him closer and sighed softly. There was something about Harry that was entirely comforting and perfect. Everything seemed to be better when I was with him. I had more hope for the future when he was around, more faith in humanity.

I slipped my hands under his shirt to warm them against his skin and he hissed slightly. I laughed and raised my head.

"Sorry, my hands are like ice."

"I noticed," he muttered, shifting slightly in the sleeping bag.

We went back to silence and trying to sleep. The wind howled outside, rocking the tent so much I was a little scared it would blow off the ground. A particularly loud howl caused me to press my face a little tighter into Harry's chest.

"Don't be scared, it's just wind."

I nodded but didn't lessen my grip on him. It was ridiculous, really. I shouldn't be afraid of a little wind but I was. Harry rubbed my back soothingly. I closed my eyes and focused on that, wriggling a little to get closer to him.

Harry grunted and I flushed when I felt something poking my stomach. "Um…Harry?"

"It's your fault. You're rubbing against me."

"I'm trying to get comfortable and warm," I protested. He shrugged slightly and I snickered. "You just want me to take off my clothes."

"I'm not entirely opposed to it, but that's not my intention. It's not like I exactly have a lot of control over…it."

I laughed softly and looked up at him. "So what can I do? Or not do?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on what you want to happen. Do you want it to just go away or do you want to…" he stopped and flushed.

I laughed softly and pulled my lower half away from his body slightly. "I'll let you just fade away I suppose."

"Probably for the best. Let's sleep now."

I nodded and he rolled onto his back, pulling me against his side. We finally drifted off to sleep, the howling wind outside like some kind of twisted lullaby.

I was jerked awake by screaming outside the tent. I fumbled for my wand and started to scramble out of the sleeping bag but Harry's arms around me tightened.

"It's the wind, Mione, just the wind."

I froze, listening and then collapsed against him, crying. "God I hate this," I sobbed.

He pulled me against him, again stroking my hair. I was still freezing and I could feel Harry shivering slightly against me. I lifted my face and looked at him. "How do you know how to comfort me?"

He smiled down at me affectionately. "I know you. You just need to know you're safe and I can assure you of that by holding you close."

I sighed softly and kissed him lightly without thinking. "Thank you."

He studied me for a long moment before hesitantly lowering his mouth to mine. I froze for a moment as his lips gently moved against mine. I closed my eyes and gave in, opening my lips to him. We kissed for a long while, my tears finally subsiding as our mouths gave us a sense of safety and comfort.

Harry's hand moved from my hair down my back to my waist. He rested it there for a moment before sliding down my leg to my knee. He pulled it over his hip again and we both sighed softly. Harry pulled back and looked at me hesitantly. His hair was mussed and his lips were slightly swollen. He lightly brushed my hair out of my face before cupping my cheek and rubbing his thumb under my eye, wiping the tears away.

I didn't break eye contact even as I blushed furiously at my hands moving down in the sleeping bag and unfastening his pants.

"For survival purposes," I managed.

He didn't answer but kissed me again, shifting his hips as I clumsily pushed on his pants, using my feet to get them to the bottom of the sleeping bag before discarding of my own pants. He rolled me onto my back and I wrapped my other leg around his waist.

"Do you know any spells?" he panted, pulling back.

I flushed and nodded. I picked my wand up again and pointed it between us, whispering the contraceptive and lubricant spell. I felt a warm wetness between my legs and smiled up at him.

He kissed me again and moved carefully against me. He held himself up with one arm and looked down between us, grasping himself to guide himself into me. I winced slightly at the stretch and he was still, looking down at me hesitantly.

"We can stop."

I shook my head. "We're already here, let's just finish."

He nodded and lowered himself slightly to kiss me before he started to move carefully against me. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in concentration and it was entirely adorable. I rocked my hips slightly and he groaned as his next thrust went further into me. I reached up and gently smoothed the lines out of his face.

He smiled and looked down at me. "You're wonderful."

I chuckled softly, then groaned as he brushed against something inside of me that felt fantastic. Harry's eyes darkened more, which I before now would have thought was impossible.

We were silent except for grunts and moans, our eyes locked as he moved against me and I tried to reciprocate. It was admittedly longer than I would have expected before his face contorted again and I couldn't help but laugh softly as he shuddered against me. He lowered himself onto his elbows and eyed me ruefully.

"I can't help that either."

"It's adorable," I grinned, pulling his face to mine for a kiss.

He rolled onto his side and pulled me against him, casting a quick cleaning spell over us. He fingered the sleeve of my shirt. "You know, we might want to take off our shirts to complete the heat transfer thing."

I snorted. "So you're not content to get into my pants, you want to see my tatas, too?"

He grinned. "Seems fair."

I slapped him on the chest lightly. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Hermione," he teased, kissing my nose and snuggling down in the sleeping bag with me, my leg still hooked over his hip.

***

"Harry? Hermione?"

We both woke up groggily. Harry sat up and pulled me with him.

"Is that Ron?" I asked sleepily.

Harry nodded and reached for his glasses. "I think so."

"Shit," I muttered, summoning our pants. I handed Harry his and he quickly pulled them on while I did the same with mine.

"Are you two awake?" Ron called again.

Harry looked at me and I nodded, smoothing my hair nervously. Harry unzipped the tent and Ron ducked inside. He looked at the two of us with surprise.

"I thought someone was always supposed to be on watch."

"We had wards set up."

"How'd I get through?"

"I set them to allow you," I admitted, scrambling out of the sleeping bag, wincing slightly as a dull pain went through my body.

Ron looked back and forth between us. "So you…slept together?"

"We're friends, Ron, it's allowed," I snapped.

He blinked and nodded, clearly not quite sure about the situation. To be honest, I wasn't either. I had no idea what this meant for me and Harry or for me and Ron. Not that there was a me and Ron. I rubbed my temples tiredly. I'd deal with it all after we won. For now, there was a war to focus on.

**Harry**

At the same time, I was happy and unhappy to see Ron. It saved us from having an uncomfortable conversation along the lines of "What are we now?" but it also kept us from having that conversation. And I was really curious.

She was so adorable when she first woke up. I'd noticed that ages ago but this morning it had really been evident. Her dark hair was crazy and everywhere and her voice was slightly raspy. She quickly pulled her hair up with a hair tie and settled on the sleeping bag cross-legged. Ron brought us up to date on everything: his family, the war, our friends. I listened, but I couldn't stop my eyes from going over to Hermione, looking at her face and remembering the look in her eyes last night when we'd…I shouldn't think about that or things could get awkward. Even if Ron wouldn't admit it, at least not yet, he had feelings for her and I knew she had some for him. I just didn't know how strong they were or if anything would ever come of it. And then there was Ginny.

"Harry?"

I jumped, feeling slightly guilty at the fact that I'd been relishing the memory of the feeling of Hermione's body around and against my own. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to pack up?" Ron was staring at me curiously. I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, let's get to it. Miles to go and all that."

Ron looked at me oddly and Hermione smiled softly. I would have to make time to talk to her about what happened last night, but not now. Ron was here now and there was a war to win. If I made it through it, Hermione and I would figure this out.

We packed up our things and started out, always on the move. I was pulling the pack on when I saw Ron's hand reach out and take Hermione's discreetly. I froze and saw that she stiffened somewhat before she relaxed slightly. She squeezed his hand and then withdrew her own. He was attempting to apologize to her and she was accepting it. Fine. Whatever. I had a nasty unkillable bastard I had to figure out how to kill.


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Battle

Tali: The second departure chapter then I don't have to worry about people getting upset I didn't do it right, not that anyone really did. Enjoy!

JKR has Harry…I have four cats who are very hairy. I don't mind sharing my bed with them and I wouldn't mind Harry either.

***

**Hermione**

I watched Harry Potter die. I realized I didn't know where he was at one point during the battle and sought him out, following him at a distance into the forest, Ron close behind me. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were too caught up in the joy of their prize to notice us creeping carefully towards them. There were still screams and shouts echoing from behind us but it was all drowned out by the rush of blood in my ears and the pounding of my heart.

My eyes were locked on Harry and I could practically feel his anxiety and nerves and fear and…resolution. He knew this was it, that only one of them would come out of this alive. Ron was behind me and as Voldemort raised his wand, Ron instinctively wrapped his arms around me and put one hand over my mouth, pressing his face into my hair. I screamed against his hand when Harry slumped to the ground. Ron could see it coming but I still held out hope that Harry would win, that Harry would jump up and overcome Voldemort again. I struggled against Ron's grip but he held tightly to me.

"Let me go," I whimpered, pulling his hand off my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't care. Not Harry. Anyone but Harry.

"You can't help him now," Ron murmured, his voice thick. "He's past the point of needing us. There are others we can help, Hermione. Fight for him. Fight in his name." I nodded numbly, staring at Harry's body while the Death Eaters were celebrating. "We've got each other, right? We'll make it through this."

I didn't want Ron. In the instant I saw Harry's body fall, I knew he was the one I wanted, forever and always. I let Ron pull me back towards the castle. We ran, stepping over and around and on the fallen in our haste, flinging curses and hexes around us at the other Dark Forces. I didn't care anymore. Harry was gone so what hope was there for the rest of us?

I could hear Voldemort's voice echoing across the grounds, telling us that it was over, that he had won. Ron put his arm around me protectively as we joined his family, stunned. "What now?" was the expression on everyone's faces.

Hagrid came into the Great Hall, Harry's limp body in his arms, tears streaming down his face and into his beard. My throat burned with tears and I started forward but Ron held me back again. I was really starting to hate that.

So much happened but I only saw Harry. I looked desperately for something, anything, signaling he wasn't dead. When I saw a slight twitch, my heart leapt in my chest. Then, he was out of Hagrid's arms and no longer visible. The invisibility cloak.

Hours later, it really was all over. The three of us and Ginny were sitting numbly in the Gryffindor common room. The dozens of dead were lined up in the Great Hall below us and their families were keening over them. I couldn't bear the sound of it and so had eventually led all of us to the common room for some peace. Ron and Ginny's faces were ashen as they thought of their brother. Ginny was curled into Harry's lap, a sight that brought a dull ache of jealousy to my stomach, while Ron was wrapped around me, his arms around my waist and his head on my chest.

"So now what?" asked Ginny hoarsely.

I shook my head tiredly. "Life? We have to figure out normal for ourselves now."

"No more secrecy," said Harry, sounding relieved. "We can live our lives in public, not having to hide anymore. There's no reason to hide anything anymore, right?"

His eyes locked onto mine and I felt like crying. "No, I suppose not," I whispered. Except for the fact that I loved him and wanted him more than anything in my life. "Nothing at all."

"Let's go to bed then," said Ron tiredly. He unfolded himself and stood up slowly. He hesitated then held his hand out to me nervously. "Join me?"

I looked up at him, dumbfounded. Join him? I nervously looked over at Harry and Ginny before taking his hand and nodding. "But just sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah." He led me upstairs to the boys' dorm and over to his bed. He wearily kicked off his shoes and I did the same, awkwardly climbing into the bed after him. He settled on top of the covers and held his arm out for me. I nervously crawled over and settled against him, resting my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he sighed softly. I could feel him pressing his face into my hair and I could hear and feel soft sobs.

I shifted some and pulled him against me, smoothing his hair and making nonsense sounds meant to sooth him. I wasn't sure how soothing they might be but he soon quieted and drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after, Harry and Ginny crept in and crawled into Harry's bed, taking a similar position, him cradling her on top of the covers, soothing her as she cried over the death of her brother. Harry and I locked eyes across the room and I couldn't help the tears building up in mine. He pursed his lips, seeming to read my mind and nodded shortly. He flicked his wrist and the curtains drew around both beds. I closed my eyes in the darkness, allowed myself one sob, then rolled more fully into Ron and went to sleep.

**Harry**

I knew exactly what Hermione was thinking. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, especially not from me. Now that I had time to think, I knew what I wanted and sadly, it wasn't Ginny. Not anymore. I just had no idea how to go about getting what I wanted when it was so close and yet so far away. And I didn't know how to do it without hurting people who were so important to me and her.

I absentmindedly stroked Ginny's hair as she wrapped her body around mine. As exhausted as I was, my body betrayed me and reacted when her thigh brushed against my groin. I grimaced and shifted her slightly. She lifted her head and smiled sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" I asked guiltily.

"I wasn't asleep," she admitted softly.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to find something for you to eat?"

She shook her head against my chest. "No. I just want to be right here with you, as long as we can be."

I nodded and sighed softly. "I think that's all any of us want right now." Except I didn't want to be here with her. I looked at the curtains, almost wishing I hadn't drawn them. Then again, if I hadn't, I'd have to look at her wrapped around him and his arms around her. I reached out with my mind, gently probing the familiar feeling of Hermione's. I could feel her gently prodding mine. I focused on the memory of the night in the snow and felt a slight tinge of embarrassment from her, then a flood of longing. I sighed again and closed my mind to her, pulling back and shifting down in the bed.

"All right, Harry?" mumbled Ginny drowsily.

"Yeah. Just tired. We'll talk in the morning, right?"

"Right."

We all slept for hours, days for all I knew. When we woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the window, lighting up the room. I rubbed my face sleepily and climbed out, stiff and sore. I stretched as Ginny sat up on the bed, stretching herself. I glanced over at Ron's bed and saw that it contained only Ron. I felt a small internal man take up a jig of happiness but that was quickly squelched when I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and a moment later Hermione appeared. Her hair was amazingly huge, sticking up everywhere. She was attempting to wrestle it into a hair tie of some kind and seemed to be having very little luck with it. I grinned and she shot me a look.

"Not one word, Harry. Your hair isn't exactly beautiful this morning either."

I shrugged and kept grinning anyway. "It usually isn't."

She shoved me lightly as I passed her into the bathroom. I ran my fingers down her arm and stroked her palm as I moved past her, raising goose bumps on both our arms. I heard her sigh softly before the door shut behind me.

An hour later, the four of us were sitting in the common room with the rest of the Weasleys and a few other survivors. Most of us seemed to be staying here for a little while, just to regroup. The house elves, what was left of them anyway, were holding nothing back and the food was amazing and there was loads of it. Ron seemed to have regained his appetite and I realized that after who knew how long of not eating, I was starved too.

"You know," said Hermione uncharacteristically around a mouthful of food "you'll probably get a new nickname now."

"The Boy Who Lived still works though, doesn't it," offered Ron. "He lived after Voldemort tried to kill him."

"There wasn't any trying about it, Ron, I was dead."

This caused a stunned silence as the others looked at me. "So…the Boy Who Cheated Death Twice?" asked Ginny.

"The Boy Who Killed Voldemort," suggested Charlie.

"Boring," muttered Ron, grabbing another sausage. "The Boy Who Can't Be Killed."

"The Boy Who Saved the World."

"The Boy Who Lived Twice."

"The Boy Who'll Die an Old Man."

"The Boy You Shouldn't Fuck With," blurted out Hermione.

There was another shocked silence, Molly Weasley's mouth hanging open.

"I like it," announced Arthur out of nowhere. "It's straight and to the point and completely honest."

"Arthur, don't encourage them. Such language…"

"Enough Molly. They're not children." He turned to us. "I believe it should be The _Man_ You Shouldn't Fuck With, Hermione."

She nodded, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. "Of course. I sometimes forget we're adults…I don't really feel like one."

Molly patted Hermione's hand. "You will soon enough." She looked down at her plate. "We all feel older than we are now and yet…not."

Arthur put his arm around Molly and Ron surprised me by putting down his fork and wrapping his arm around Hermione. She looked up at him with surprise but didn't pull away. Ginny pressed against my side and I absentmindedly wrapped my arm around her. Hermione caught my eye and I looked away. I didn't want to see her face while she was being held by Ron and I was holding Ginny. It wasn't fair to anyone.

"If you can get the papers to print that one, it's a name I'll happily endorse," I said, forcing my tone to be joking.

There was soft laughter around the room and the mood stayed somewhat upbeat as they continued thinking up nicknames and joking about my future as a superhero. I couldn't look at Hermione anymore and I knew she wasn't looking at me. It just hurt too damn much.


	4. Chapter 3: A Midnight Rendezvouz

**Harry**

I was beginning to think this was a mistake. Having Hermione in the house, so close that I could smell her shampoo after her showers, was driving me to distraction. I saw her every morning with her hair crazy and all over the place, the over-sized t-shirt hanging sexily off one shoulder. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, but that ratty shirt paired with the pair of boxer shorts and bare legs was probably the most seductive thing she could have worn to breakfast.

I knew that Ron noticed. I could see his eyes watching her as she moved around the kitchen in the mornings, watched as she lifted up on her toes to get something out of the cabinet. I watched him when he'd go and stand close to her and help, his chest brushing her back, his groin against her backside. I hated the way she smiled up at him appreciatively and the way he grinned down at her like some lovesick fool.

I was internally kicking myself for inviting the Weasleys to move into Grimmauld Place. It was too crowded with them here. There were too many redheads around, trying and failing to stay out of my way. I was taking the summer off before starting work as an Auror to spend time with Hermione and them before the girls went back to school. I was really wishing that it was just me and Hermione in the house, free to do what came naturally to us, what I knew I wanted to do and what I hoped she wanted to do.

I lay awake at nights, my ears straining to hear her in the house. I would occasionally hear the house settling, the creaking sounding like a redheaded git sneaking down from his room upstairs to her room across the hall from mine. More than once I threw the door open, my wand drawn and pointed at a startled Kreacher. This fact didn't endear me to him any and he would narrow his large eyes at me and slink off, muttering to himself about filthy half-breeds and blood traitors and mudbloods.

Occasionally I heard muffled sobs from Hermione's room. Once I heard whimpering and I could tell she was scared. I made it to the doorway and stood, looking in at her as she slept, obviously caught up in some nightmare. I started towards her in an effort to comfort her but she sighed softly, rolled and calmed down, murmuring Ron's name. After that, I just pulled my pillow over my head and tried to ignore the crying. It was killing me slowly but I couldn't go to her if she wanted him.

I gave up on attempting to sleep one night and made my way downstairs. It was well past midnight but I could hear someone moving around in the kitchen and I froze, drawing my wand. My heart was pounding and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I hadn't felt this on edge since the war. It likely had to do with pent up frustration and irritation at the Weasleys, as much as I really did love them.

I approached the kitchen door and froze. Hermione was inside, her hair pulled back clumsily in a tie. She was reaching for something on the top shelf, one hand braced on the counter and the other stretched above her. She was on her toes and one foot was lifted off the floor, pointing to the side as though in some kind of ballet pose. Her shirt was riding up and I could see her thighs. She wasn't wearing the boxers tonight.

I came in quietly, putting my wand back into my pocket and walking up behind her, my heart still pounding. I placed my hands on the counter on either side of her, my chest flush with her back, her hair tickling my nose. I breathed in the scent deeply before lowering my head and kissing her neck.

She sighed softly and lowered her outstretched hand, tangling her fingers in my hair. Her other hand reached down and rested on mine.

"Harry," she said softly "thank Merlin it's you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, trailing kisses up her throat to her ear and down her jaw. She twisted in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me to her for a real kiss. She sighed against my mouth and I pressed against her, pinning her against the counter.

"More," she whispered, her hands skimming my bare chest and moving down to the waistband of my shorts. She paused and looked up at me then, asking permission. I nodded and she pushed them down before bracing her hands on the counter and hopping up. I saw then she wasn't wearing any panties tonight and I waved my hand, shutting the door and erecting a silencing charm.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, using one hand to hold her and another to guide myself into her. She whimpered softly and then reached up to grab the shelves to give herself an anchor as I started to thrust in and out. She couldn't move very well in her present position but she tried, a small smile on her lips as she looked at me. I couldn't help but grin back at her, leaning forward to kiss her, holding her hips tightly in my hands.

It had been too long for me to last very long and I soon shuddered against her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I rested my forehead on her chest. We were both breathing heavily.

"Hi," I said after a moment, looking up at her.

She laughed softly and it tickled, since I was still inside her. I started to laugh and that tickled her. I finally hefted her off the counter and carefully set her on the floor, missing the contact but still content.

"Why don't you use a summoning charm?" I asked as I pulled my pants up and she cleaned herself up.

"I've been hoping you'd come up behind me just like that all summer, Harry," she said softly. "Imagine my disappointment when every time I turn around its Ron."

I pulled her into my lap and nuzzled her hair, kissing her earlobe. "So it's mutual then."

"Of course it is," she retorted, slipping her arms around my neck again. She kissed my jaw and sighed against my skin. "I'm just not sure how we break it to the Weasleys."

I tightened my arms around her waist. "Me either."

**Hermione**

I loved how Harry smelled right now, a little sweaty, some parchment and grass with that underlying smell of sex. I grinned against his neck, kissing him again before pulling back with a sigh.

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow," I said quietly.

He nodded but didn't release me. "Yes. I'm tempted to go with you."

I laughed and smoothed his hair uselessly. "Yeah, that'd be a great idea. You, dating Ginny and shagging me against the walls in deserted corridors."

"Can I do that anyway?" he asked curiously.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "The secret shagging or dating Ginny? Cause I'm pretty sure you're doing both right now."

"The shagging against the wall. I'm definitely coming up to Hogwarts to fuck you against a wall."

I felt a little thrill run through me at the tone of his voice and the way he said "fuck." Harry didn't swear often but when he did, it actually turned me on. He grinned as I squirmed lightly in his lap.

"I'll help the Weasleys find a place to live and you can come stay with me and we'll fuck all over the house." He'd lowered he head so his lips brushed against my ear, sending tingles down my spine and straight between my legs.

"Harry," I said softly, squirming a little more now "enough. Stop talking like that or I'll force myself on you."

He grinned and lightly licked my ear. "I'm not sure it's entirely possible for that to happen. Plus, you wouldn't have to force me to do anything with you." He nibbled on my jaw. "Or to you."

I grunted softly before turning in his lap, straddling him and grabbing his face in my hands. He was grinning at me as I crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back and I felt the removal of his shorts under my thighs and we were sitting skin to skin. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted me easily and pulled me forward and on to him. He moved me against him and I moaned softly into his mouth. I could do this forever.

As it turned out, we only did it for a few more hours. I was amazed Harry had the ability but I didn't question it. For all I knew or cared, it was a spell. We finally parted ways as the first fingers of dawn were creeping over the hazy horizon. Harry cast a cleaning spell over the kitchen in case we'd missed anything and walked upstairs with me, his hand in the small of my back. He paused outside my bedroom door, pulling me against him for another sweet kiss.

"I'm not sorry I kept you up all night. You can sleep on the train."

I grinned. "And when will you sleep?"

He sighed softly. "I'll sleep this afternoon and tonight and every chance I can so that you'll come home to me sooner."

I nodded, holding his face in mine and kissing him again before releasing him and disappearing into my room. I closed the door and rested my forehead against it. I already missed him.

I didn't bother to try to sleep even a little. I didn't sleep much these days anyway: too many nightmares. A lot of times, Ron was somehow Lord Voldemort and that fact was terrifying. I quickly dressed and reinspected my room, making sure I didn't leave anything important behind. I knew if I did that Harry would send it to me but I didn't want to ask him to do that. I didn't want to have to ask him to do anything.

A few hours later we were all standing on Platform 9 ¾ watching as everyone pointed and whispered at us. Ron was holding my hand tightly and Ginny was clutching Harry's. I reached over boldly and took Harry's hand in mine, linking us all against the stares and whispers. I started forward and pulled them along behind me. Harry squeezed my hand before releasing it. Ron helped me up into the train, pausing to grab my trunk. I smiled at him, but my eyes went to Harry who was hefting Ginny's trunk up behind Ron.

Ginny squeezed past Ron and joined me in our search for a compartment. We finally found one in the middle of the train and settled in, the boys stuffing the trunks in the overhead compartments deftly before turning to us.

"I guess we'll be going now," said Ron gruffly, looking at me sadly.

I nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for coming with us," I murmured, kissing his cheek. "I appreciate it."

He nodded, his hands resting on my waist. He rubbed my sides with his thumb nervously for a moment before pulling me against his chest and kissing me. I was surprised, but kissed him back lightly. I wouldn't let him deepen the kiss, even when he lightly licked my lower lip.

He pulled back finally, looking pleased and yet still a little disappointed. "Let me know when Hogsmeade weekends are and I'll come up, yeah?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Harry was hugging and kissing Ginny lightly then so we traded and I hugged Harry fiercely, squeezing him with all my strength. He squeezed me back tightly, his mouth near my ear. "Write me."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You too."

"Of course."

"Harry, you'll come to Hogsmeade too, won't you?" Ginny sounded anxious as she reached over and grabbed his hand. I stepped away and let Ron take mine, my eyes locked on Harry's.

"Of course I will," he smiled, breaking eye contact with me and looking at Ginny. She was much closer to his height, her eyes met his chin instead of his chest where mine hit. "I'll be happy to come up to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade whenever I can, you just let me know the dates and we'll meet you for butterbeers or walking or anything." His eyes met mine again. "Anything at all."

There was that tingle again. I knew exactly what he meant. More frighteningly, I wanted that too. I had a brief image of the two of us, panting and grinding against the side of a building in a dark alley in Hogsmeade while Ron and Ginny argued over quidditch or candy. I shook myself lightly and nodded.

"We'll send you the dates as soon as we have them. Until then, keep safe, let us know about your jobs and we'll see you in a couple of months. And don't forget to write."

Harry grinned and pulled me back for another hug. He released me and I hugged Ron again before the two boys made their way back to the platform to join Arthur and Molly as they tearfully waved goodbye. Ginny grasped my hand as we stood at the window and waved back. We waved until the station was long out of sight before she finally released my hand and we settled on the seats.

"I'm going to marry him someday," she said confidently. "You just wait and see."

I smiled because otherwise, I'd burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Afternoon Delight

**Hermione**

I was fairly bouncing in my seat at breakfast in anticipation of seeing the boys this afternoon in Hogsmeade. It had only been a couple months since we'd seen them, but it felt like ages. The letters were relatively boring from both boys and I was looking forward to some face time. Ginny was almost as giddy as I was, possibly more so. After all, she didn't have a secret she was keeping from one of them. She was wearing her emotions out on her sleeve.

"Come on, Hermione," she laughed, jumping up and moving towards the doors to the Great Hall to start down the road to Hogsmeade. "It's almost time. They said they'd meet us at 9:30."

I laughed and followed after her. "It's not even 9 yet, Gin. I doubt they'll be there yet."

"True, but we can scope out a good table at The Three Broomsticks."

I grimaced internally but didn't say anything. It'd be easier to be all together there, I supposed. We buttoned on our cloaks and hurried down the path, a slew of other students following along behind us as we followed the students who had left before us. We were not the only ones excited about an afternoon away from the school. The day was cool still from the night and our cloaks were welcome but I knew by afternoon we'd be hot. I had my bag with me to tuck my cloak into when I wanted to shed it. Ginny was chattering away as we walked while I wrestled with my hair. It was not cooperating this morning and no spell I was trying was helping that.

We got to Hogsmeade and made our way into the Broomsticks. Ginny claimed a table for us and sat facing the door, practically vibrating with excitement. I laughed and settled across from her. I'd know when the boys arrived by the feeling of Harry's mind.

We didn't have to wait long; the boys arrived about five minutes after we did. Ginny jumped up so quickly she knocked her chair over in her haste to get to Harry. I swallowed a pang of jealousy and allowed Ron to engulf me in a bear hug. He pulled back and clumsily kissed me, taking advantage of my small gasp of surprise to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to respond in kind, I tried to want him the same way I wanted Harry, I tried to ignore Harry all together but I couldn't. As soon as I could extricate myself from Ron's grasp without seeming cold, I did and turned to pull Harry into a hug. I had to hold back from kissing him, though my eyes did latch onto his mouth as he held me tightly to his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling my heart and my head calm and relax. I could sleep with this scent, I was sure.

I stepped back awkwardly and smiled up at him. "Harry you look good."

He grinned. "Molly feeds us well." He patted his stomach before shrugging out of his dark green cloak and draping it over a chair and dropping into it. He slung an arm across the back of Ginny's chair and smiled easily at me and Ron as we settled across from them. "You look good, too." His eyes slipped up and down my form lightly and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. His feelings seemed to have changed.

I suddenly wanted to be anywhere else, desperately. I couldn't sit here and love Harry like this when he didn't want me back. I couldn't watch the easy way he toyed with Ginny's hair or see her pale hand on his jean covered thigh without my heart breaking into a million pieces. I listened absentmindedly as the boys and Ginny chatted about something, either the Weasleys or quidditch, I was sure, and I couldn't find it in me to care. I just wanted to leave.

"Let's go for a walk before everything gets too crowded," Harry suddenly decided. "I'd like to wander around Honeyduke's for a bit."

"I'm supposed to check out Zonko's," grumbled Ron "see what the competition has going."

I nodded my agreement, standing up with the rest of them. I grabbed my cloak and stuffed it into my bag carefully. Harry hung back as Ron and Ginny started out the door, arguing over where we should go first.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Fine," I lied. "Just tired. Lots of homework. You know."

He nodded but didn't seem to believe me. I could feel his mind prodding mine and I immediately put up my barriers. He blinked with surprise. I rarely shut him out like this but today, I just couldn't. I pushed past him out into the street. He followed along behind me a moment later, still bewildered.

We went into Honeyduke's first and I wandered among the displays without seeing or caring about any of it. Really, I was counting the minutes until I could leave. Ron, of course, was oblivious to my emotional distance and Ginny was too excited with Harry's presence to be bothered by me. Harry, however, could tell and he was anxious.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice as I pretended to be interested in different size containers of Every Flavor Beans.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

I sighed softly and stepped away from him but his hand wrapped around my upper arm. "Talk to me, Mione."

"I don't want to," I said petulantly. I was acting like a child but I couldn't help it. My heat was broken.

"I don't care," he muttered, releasing me as Ron wandered by. "You always talked before."

I scowled at him. "Fuck you. I don't have to talk now. You haven't hardly said anything in your letters."

He frowned. "You've now completely stopped making sense."

I huffed and moved away from him. He followed me though and I could practically hear his mind working.

"Is this about the…tea?" he asked softly.

I frowned. "The tea?"

He grinned, his cheeks pinking slightly. "I went to the kitchen one night to get tea and found you. So, I think of our meeting as…tea."

I laughed softly, flushing. "I…well, sort of."

He sighed. "I thought we should be discreet." He picked up a box of sweets and turned it over carefully to check its contents. "If I came and grabbed you and dragged you into an alley and did what I wanted to, people would talk."

I sighed. "So you do want me?"

He laughed softly. "There's a reason I'm carrying my cloak in front of me, Mione."

I glanced over and grinned to myself. He moved the cloak slightly and I saw the tent in the front of his jeans.

"I'm not sorry."

He laughed again. "I'm not either. I'm trying to figure out a way to ditch them."

"Good luck with that," I snickered softly. "Ginny's not likely to let you out of her sight for long."

"Regrettably, it won't have to be too long."

I smiled anyway. A long session or a quick fuck, I wanted it with Harry.

We rejoined the others and started down the street towards Zonko's. Harry lagged some so he was walking beside me, the back of our hands brushing against each other as we walked. In some ways, this was almost more sensual than anything else he might have done. I wanted more, Merlin knew I did, but if that was all I could have for now, I'd be content. Harry wanted me and that was more wonderful than anything else I'd expected today.

**Harry**

The fact that Hermione thought I didn't want her irritated me. I really wanted to take her somewhere to show her just how much I wanted her but I couldn't. Damn Weasleys were everywhere I looked and there were only two of them right now.

Every time the back of my hand brushed against the back of hers, I felt tingles. It sounded ridiculous, I knew, but there they were. It wasn't nearly enough contact, but for now it would do.

"Let's go to Zonko's now," decided Ginny. "I haven't been in there in ages since I get most everything from George and Ron now."

I grunted. "I'd rather sit that one out, actually." I suddenly had an idea. "You know, you and Ron could go in there and Mione and I could hit the bookstore while you're in there."

I glanced at her and she was smiling softly. "Harry's right, I'm not terribly interested in Zonko's to be honest. We can just all meet at The Three Broomsticks for lunch in say half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm starved," Ron grinned amiably. He pulled Hermione to him for a sloppy kiss and my stomach turned a little but I was not to be dissuaded now that I had a plan. Ginny raised up on her toes and kissed me lightly. Hermione and I stood side by side to watch them leave before I reached over and took her hand in mine and tugged her behind me towards the bookstore.

"Are we really going there?" she asked with surprise.

I shot her a look over my shoulder and she grinned. "No. There's an alley beside it. I'm taking you there." In more ways than one if I could manage it.

She followed quickly and before too long, we were walking down the alley, our hands tightly clasped. I stopped once we were halfway down and turned pulling her tightly against me and kissing her roughly, walking her backwards until her back was flush to the wall. Her hands raised up and threaded into my hair as she sighed softly against my mouth.

I pulled back after a moment and leaned over, spitting. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is my breath that bad?"

I grimaced. "No. Ron."

"Ah."

She smiled and pulled my head back towards hers. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her tighter to me. I pressed against her harder, grinding my hips against hers. I could feel the hitch in her breath when I rubbed against her.

"I want you," I panted.

She nodded looking up at me. "I want you too but not here. Not like this."

I growled in frustration. "Why not?"

"Because, Harry, anyone could walk by and see us." Hermione Granger, always practical. "Besides, how do I know this isn't just about sex with you?"

"It's not," I said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away gently, straightening her clothes where I had rumpled them unknowingly. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" I repeated incredulously. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Write me actual letters about how you feel and what you're thinking and what you want instead of the bloody weather. I'm interested in your work but I also want to hear about the other side of your life and you don't talk about that."

I sighed and slumped against the wall beside her. She summoned a couple of crates from somewhere and we sat on then. "There's not much to tell you, actually. I get up and Molly's got breakfast for us. I go to work and train. That you know about." She nodded and reached over, taking my hand and lacing her fingers in mine. "I go home and Ron and George and I sit and talk about products. Almost every night, actually." I ran my free fingers through my hair and looked over at her with a smile. "Then I go to bed and dream of you. After writing you a boring letter."

She laughed and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "Why do you dream of me?"

"Because you're it for me. I can't see my future without you in it."

"How?"

I frowned, thinking. "I haven't really thought about that. You've always been someone I knew would be a part of my life forever. I guess I just think it'll be as more than a friend now."

"As a wife or just as an occasional lover?"

I was silent, thinking again. "I'm not sure, Hermione," I finally answered honestly. "I just got through the biggest challenge of my life. I'd like to not make huge life changing decisions for a while."

She chuckled softly and nodded. "That's fair."

"But I do see you there, I have for ages and that won't ever change."

She beamed then and leaned over, kissing me lightly. "You'll always be in my life, too. I'm determined on that fact."

I slipped my free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She came willingly, standing up and settling on my lap astride me. I grinned and pulled her closer until her pelvis butted against my hips. She sighed softly and rocked lightly against me. I groaned softly and slipped my hands up along her thighs to rest on her hips.

"How long until we have to meet them?"

"Too soon," I muttered, my words muffled against her shirt. She lifted my face to hers and sighed softly.

"Then I suppose this will have to wait."

I groaned softly and nodded. "You're probably right."

Neither of us moved, enjoying the moment and the feeling of each other. I loved her weight on me and would honestly be content to have her here with me like this for ages.

She sighed again, kissed me lightly, and stood up, straightening her clothes again. "Shall we?" She held out her hand to me and I smiled and nodded, taking it and following her out of the alley. As soon as we hit the street, she squeezed my hand and dropped it, leading the way to the Weasleys.

**Hermione**

That evening I was strolling around the corridors thoughtfully, going over everything from that afternoon with Harry in my head. It had been…interesting. He saw me in his future but he wasn't sure how. I admired and respected his honesty, but a part of me wished he'd said as a wife. I'd even take as a long term girlfriend but he wasn't even sure of that.

I paused as I heard something behind me. I looked over my shoulder but the corridor was empty, lit dimly by the flickering torch light. The torches burned lower in the evenings and cast an eerie flickering light over everything.

"Hello?" I called nervously. "Peeves?"

I heard the sound again, like rustling fabric, and I reached for my wand. I raised it in the direction of the sound, my heart thudding in my chest. I'd let my guard down and now I was vulnerable. I was in a little used section of the castle and completely alone.

The rustling sounded again and a moment later, Harry appeared in front of me, his hair mussed even more from the invisibility cloak. I dropped my hand and scowled at him.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to being hexed into oblivion?" I grumbled as he walked towards me.

He grinned. "You wouldn't hurt me. You like me too much."

I grunted in response but couldn't help but smile as he pulled me close to him for a quick kiss. "I might change my mind if you keep sneaking up on me."

He grinned and kissed my neck right below my ear. "I just wanted to come up and say good night."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you now."

"Yes." He smiled at me innocently.

I laughed and shook my head. "You are brave, Harry Potter, to think you could sneak up into the castle and find me in the middle of the night and what, shag me against the wall?"

"I did promise to do so."

That little thrill in my stomach was back, though much lower now. He reached out and took my hand, lacing his fingers in it. "I thought we'd start with the Room of Requirement first though. Work our way up to the corridors. I think I really want you in the potions room, actually."

My jaw dropped. "Why on earth?"

"I hate that place. Seems fitting to fuck you on a table in there somehow. If I didn't have so much appreciation and respect for Snape now that I know everything, I'd fuck you on his desk."

I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me towards the Room of Requirement. It provided for us wonderfully with a large bed and a crackling fireplace.

There were no deadlines, no hurry to meet someone or be somewhere so we took our time, undressing each other in front of the fire. Harry showed remarkable restraint until I finally grabbed him and pushed him backwards on the bed, climbing on myself.

When we were spent, I rolled onto my side and pulled his arm over me, kissing his forearm and sighing contentedly. "Stay the night?"

"Of course." He kissed my shoulder and curled his body around mine. I closed my eyes and allowed the bliss of peaceful sleep to take me.

I woke the next morning and Harry was gone. There was a note on his pillow stating he needed to get home before the Weasleys missed him and that he hadn't woken me because I looked so peaceful. I smiled and traced my fingers over his familiar scrawl before dressing quickly and making my way back up to the dorms. I needed to get into my own bed before I was missed and that would be an achievement.

As I was leaving the Room of Requirement, I saw Harry's green cloak left behind on one of the chairs in front of the fire. I grinned and grabbed it, pressing my face into it and breathing deeply of Harry's scent. I decided that I'd keep this. He had other cloaks and if not, he had the money to buy them. This one was mine.


	6. Chapter 5: Enough is Enough

**Hermione**

I paced a path in my room from the window to my bed and back again. My roommates were fast asleep, obviously not dealing with the same type of inner turmoil as I was. I couldn't do this anymore and I didn't want to. I wanted Harry and I had to figure out a way to fix this. I had to figure out how to end things with Ron and encourage Harry to do the same with Ginny. His last letter intimated that he felt the same way but he didn't see a way out of our awkward situation either.

My insomnia continued. I'd found spells to hide the bags and to give me energy so that I didn't have to sleep and could avoid the nightmares. By my account, I hadn't actually slept in the three months we'd been at school, other than the nights Harry came and stayed with me on Hogsmeade weekends and the spare weekend every now and then. I was well ahead of all my classmates in all my subjects but then, what else was I going to do all night long? I read, did my homework, and wrote letters to Harry and Ron.

I paused at the window and looked out. It was dawn now, so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed into the bathroom, washing quickly and not daring to think of Harry. It seemed like every time I allowed myself to go down that path, someone walked into the bathroom and very nearly caught me, even when I attempted it in the middle of the night. My roommates were light sleepers.

I spelled my hair dry and twisted it up in a bun before pulling on warm clothes. The weather was cold and snowy outside so I grabbed the dark green cloak I'd stolen from Harry and draped it over my arm. I made my way down to the Gryffindor common room and settled in a chair with a book to wait for Ginny.

Our relationship was strained. She knew that I was keeping something from her and she sensed there was a growing distance between her and Harry, but she assumed it was just because he was working a lot and she was at school. She was completely convinced that everything would work out once she was out of school and they could get married. The weekends at Hogsmeade didn't exactly support this theory but she was not to be deterred.

Ron's letters were sporadic at best and non-existent at worst. Halfway through the school year and he had written me maybe five times. I got letters from Harry at least once a week. He put a spell on them so that I was the only one who saw the real letter. If Ginny picked up the parchment, she only saw a letter detailing his work days and what he'd eaten during the week. My hands revealed a letter filled with thoughts and emotions, memories and plans for the future.

Ginny came nimbly down the steps after a while, a beautiful blue cloak draped over her arm as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Just think," she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "In two weeks time, we'll be home with Harry and Ron and Mum and Dad, sitting around the fire in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place like old times only now it'll be cozy instead of stuffy."

I laughed and nodded. "That will be nice. I'm definitely looking forward to getting away from school for a while."

Ginny looked at me with surprise. "You? Bored of school?"

I laughed. "Yes me. It's not the same without the boys here to distract and annoy me." Plus, maybe I could sleep there. It would be worth a try in any case.

She grinned. "I know what you mean. I've missed them both."

We lapsed into silence before she slapped the seat cushions and stood up. "Let's go eat so we can head on down to Hogsmeade."

I grinned and nodded, standing with her. I was starving and looking forward to seeing Harry.

**Harry**

I paced back and forth in the snow outside of the Three Broomsticks. I was getting tired of meeting them here for butterbeer, but Ron and Ginny seemed to favor this over anything else. Ron was leaning on the wall, scuffing his toes in the slushy snow beside me, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Wonder what's taking them so long," he muttered.

"We did come in earlier than we said we would."

"Still. Usually they're already here."

I shrugged and looked up the road again, anxious to see the green and blue cloaks. I loved how my cloak looked on Hermione. She'd had to shorten it to fit her but she'd left the shoulders wide and the sleeves long.

I saw them coming from far off and nudged Ron. He grinned and straightened up as we started up the road towards them. It was all I could do to keep from running. Her last letter said she was done with sneaking around and was ready to go public. I was terrified and elated at the same time. I had no idea if she meant to do that now or what but I was ready to do anything with her.

"Harry," shouted Ginny, breaking into a run when she realized it was me. I grinned and moved forward. I loved Hermione but I still had a brotherly affection for Ginny.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I released her and turned to Hermione who wrapped her arms around me tightly, beaming up at me.

"How's school?" I asked affectionately, tugging on the hair sticking out from under the wool hat she was wearing.

She grinned. "Too easy. I need you or Ron to bug me all the time."

I grinned and Ron hooked an arm around her neck. "I am happy to hang around you and bother you all the time if you want."

She flushed and looked away. "Can we go somewhere in private, Ron?"

"Sure," he answered eagerly. He looked at us. "Meet up at the Three Broomsticks later?"

"Sure," beamed Ginny. We'd always stayed a foursome so I was sure she was excited to have one-on-one time with me. I watched as the two of them strolled off down the road arm in arm. Ginny hooked her arm in mine and leaned in to me.

"I've been thinking," she began looking up at me and smiling. "I think we should have a New Year's party."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'll plan it and everything, you just have to show up. It'll be wonderful, I swear."

I laughed and shook my head. "Whatever you want to do is fine. Your parents and Ron are still living with me so remember that."

She frowned. "I thought you were helping them find a house."

"I'm trying but they want to rebuild the Burrow. That takes some time."

She nodded thoughtfully. "How far along do you think they are?"

"Probably halfway? I think they'll be done by the time school lets out for the summer."

That seemed to please her. "So I can get married at the Burrow if I want."

My heart skipped a beat. The unspoken implication was that _we_ would be getting married at the burrow. "If you like, yes. Ron, too, I'm sure."

"But you're ok with my party idea?"

"Of course. Write up a guest list and information on party details and we'll get it taken care of. Kreacher will likely welcome the chance to cook again. Your mum hasn't let him in the kitchen hardly since July."

She laughed and leaned against me, sighing softly. "It's going to be so wonderful, Harry, just wait and see."

I smiled and looked around, probing with my mind for the familiar comfort of Hermione's mind. I found it a little ways away but it wasn't peaceful. She immediately shut me out and I turned my head, craning my neck in the direction Hermione and Ron had gone. Ginny was chattering away about the plans she'd already made for the party. I saw the green cloak bobbing through the snow as Hermione started back up the road. She was going to walk past us and she looked upset. I stepped away from Ginny as Hermione neared us and held up my arm to stop her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked with alarm when I saw she was crying.

"Nothing," she muttered, wiping at her eyes.

"Hermione, don't lie to me."

"We broke up and it didn't go well, ok?" she looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot, her nose and lips red from crying.

"Broke up?" Ginny gasped. "Why?"

"It wasn't really working so I ended it. Please, don't let me ruin your weekend. I'll just go back to my room and sleep."

"Hermione, you shouldn't be alone," I protested.

Ginny looked torn. I could tell she didn't want to desert Hermione but she also didn't want to part from me. I squeezed her arm. "Neither should Ron. I'll go to him if you'll go with Hermione, ok?"

She nodded, resigned, and took off up the road after Hermione. I watched until she caught up before Apparating home. I hurried up the steps into the house. I could hear shouting as I shrugged out of my cloak.

"What's happened Ron?" Molly was shouting after him as he stomped up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about it," he shouted back down. A moment later I heard his door slam. Molly was standing on the second floor landing staring up at his door, stunned.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I'm not completely sure Mrs. Weasley. I'll see if I can find out."

She nodded and patted my arm as I passed her on my way up. I paused outside Ron's door, wiping my sweaty palms on my thighs. I took a deep breath and raised my fist, knocking on the door.

"Ron, it's me. Let me in."

**Hermione**

"Hermione, talk to me. What happened?"

I sighed and turned another page in my book. "I don't want to talk about it, Gin. I broke up with Ron and he didn't take it well."

"But why? I don't understand."

"He said he's in love with me, that's why."

"No, why did you break up with him? I thought you were happy together. Was it sex?"

I looked up at her startled. "Sex?"

"Yeah. Was he pushing you or something?"

I sighed and closed my book on my finger. "No, not really. Besides, I can handle that. I just didn't feel that excitement you're supposed to feel when you love someone, Gin. I love him like a brother and that's all."

She sighed. "Well, I wish you could love him as more. Maybe if you gave it a try?"

I shook my head. "No, Gin, that's all I've been doing the last six months is trying."

"You should have at least waited until after the holidays. It's going to be really awkward now."

"Well, maybe I'll just stay here," I grumbled, standing up and slipping my feet into my shoes. "Seems like no one wants me there anyway."

"You know that's not true," she called after me as I left the room.

I ignored her and joined the throngs of people heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. I'd taken a bath and had a good cry after returning to the castle and now just wanted some alone time to think. Or not think.

I wandered around the corridors, not really paying attention to where I was going. It wasn't too long before I felt the crisp cold air on my face and realized I was in the Astronomy Tower. I leaned against the rail and gulped in the air.

"Hermione."

I turned but there was no one there. Well, no one visible. "Take off the cloak Harry. Everyone else is at dinner."

To the left of where I was looking, Harry appeared, his hair crazy from the cloak.

"What happened?"

I sighed and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest. "I told him I didn't want to lead him on anymore and that I regretted doing it as long as I had. I told him I didn't see a future for us as anything more than friends."

Harry sighed, stroking my hair with one hand and hugging me with the other. "He told me that much. He thinks there's someone else."

I laughed dryly and pulled away from him, moving to sit on a low wall. "There is, Harry. You."

"I know." He ran his fingers through his hair. He paced a little before dropping onto the wall beside me. "I wish you'd waited until after the holidays."

I sighed. "No, it's better to do it now. I'll just stay here instead of going home. It'll be fine."

"No, you're coming home if I have to come here and drag you back with me."

I laughed softly and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're such a good friend."

"This has nothing to do with being a friend. This is purely selfish reasons. I don't want to be alone with the Weasleys. I want to kiss you at midnight on New Year's. I want to meet you in the kitchen in the middle of the night for tea."

I laced my fingers in his and raised our hands, kissing his lightly. "There will be no more tea as long as you're with Ginny, Harry. No more kisses. And no more hand holding." I carefully extracted my hand from his. "She's falling for you hard, harder than you think, I imagine, and I don't want to be the other woman. Even though I am."

I stood up and paced a little myself. "I'll wait for you but you have to end things with her first."

He stood up and grabbed me, pulling me to him. "You're right. I hate it, but you're right." He rocked us lightly for a second before pushing me back and leaning down, kissing me lightly. I swatted him on the back of the head and he grinned.

"I'll take care of it. I promise."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You should go home. The Weasleys will be looking for you and I'm sure Ginny will be looking for me eventually."

"See you in two weeks?"

I sighed. "See you in two weeks."

He kissed me again and pulled the invisibility cloak back on, disappearing from view. We walked together in silence and then I heard a soft swish of fabric as he continued down and I turned for Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Year's Kiss

**Hermione**

I studied myself in the mirror skeptically. This dress seemed inappropriate for a New Year's Eve party where my ex-secret lover and ex-boyfriend would be present. It was red silk with a deep v in the front and back edged with silver. The dress had thin straps, and a high hemline, something I normally was not very comfortable with. I'd just make a point to never sit at the party.

I was wearing a pair of black heels and my hair was twisted up elaborately, a few curls escaping of their own free will. At least it looked intentional. I slipped the small silver hoops into my ears and clasped Mum's silver charm bracelet on my wrist. I'd start the New Year dressed up like a lady, like she'd always lamented I never was. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room.

Harry was opening his at the same time. He froze when he saw me, his hand at his tie. He was wearing dark pants and a brilliant green shirt that matched his eyes with a startlingly obscene yellow tie. "I'm not allowed to touch you and you look like that?" he whispered.

I grinned and pulled the door shut behind me, stepping towards him. I pulled his hands down from his tie and straightened it myself. "I'm dressed for a party, Harry."

"You're dressed to drive me crazy," he muttered, tugging on the neck of his shirt lightly. I grinned and slapped at his hand. He caught it, brought it to his lips for a kiss and then lowered it to his groin, his eyes never leaving mine. "Feel how crazy you make me?"

I flushed as I did. I pulled my hand away from him and stepped back. "Behave, Potter. You've got something to do first."

He scowled but nodded. He stepped back from me and swept his arm towards the stairs. I smiled and started down. I could feel the heat of his body as he walked close to me. "You're trying to drive me crazy aren't you," I chided him softly.

"Is it working?"

I grinned but didn't say anything. We joined the Weasleys in the parlor. Ron was sitting in the corner sulking, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Molly and Ginny were bustling around as Arthur chatted easily with Bill and George. Fleur was holding Teddy and making faces at him. He was laughing and reaching for her hair. Andromeda was sitting by the fire watching with a pleased expression. Percy was standing near the doorway looking nervous and he turned as we got to the foot of the staircase.

"Hullo there Harry, Hermione. We've been wondering where you two were." He toyed with his glass anxiously. I touched his arm lightly and smiled, hoping to put him at ease.

"We were getting dressed. It takes a lot of time for us to tame our hair you know. Plus Harry needed help with his tie."

Harry grinned and reached up a hand to smooth his hair. "As you can see, I lost the battle with my hair."

Percy smiled, seemingly a little more at ease. I stepped forward into the parlor, avoiding Ron's glare and settling next to Andromeda. Harry walked over to see Teddy and Ginny quickly joined him. She was wearing a green dress that hugged her curves and showed off her legs. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him lightly, wiping the lipstick smudge she left with her thumb.

"So how's school going, dear?" asked Andromeda conversationally.

I smiled and settled back on the settee to talk to her. I sometimes forgot how lonely things must be for her, her husband and only daughter dead. She had a living sister, but I had a feeling Narcissa Malfoy wasn't exactly keen on reestablishing ties with her sister.

Neville and Luna arrived together first, followed by several other Gryffindors I hadn't seen in ages. I politely excused myself to say hi to everyone, acting as hostess since Ginny seemed disinclined to do so. She was focused more on entertaining Teddy who was starting to get fussy from being tired. Ginny didn't seem to realize this and I could tell she was getting frustrated at her inability to quiet him. I watched as Andromeda crossed the room and took Teddy from Ginny, made her excuses and said her goodbyes before giving Harry a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she made her way to the kitchen to floo home.

I caught up with her in the hallway and gave her a hug. "Have a good evening, Andromeda," I smiled, kissing Teddy on his chubby cheek. "Take care of your grandmother Mr. Lupin." He gave me a toothless grin and my heart melted a little. I definitely wanted some of these.

The party picked up some after that. There was food and drinks everywhere and dancing. The room was magically expanded to fit as many couples as were inclined to dance. Ginny dragged Harry out immediately and I was readying myself to sit on the sidelines and watch but Percy grabbed my hand, to my complete and utter shock, and pulled me out, leading me in a foxtrot which was hysterical since it didn't match the music at all.

I laughed when he next led me in the Charleston.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked breathlessly when we finally took a moment to get a drink.

He laughed. "Penelope. She loved to dance and since she was a Muggle, she taught me all her favorites. Do you know how to tango?"

My eyes lit up. "I don't but I'd love to try."

"Perfect. Sounds like a waltz is coming up. Shall we?"

I laughed and nodded, taking his hand as he led me back onto the dance floor. I could feel Ron's glare on us as we took our stance in the middle of the room. I grinned up at him and he beamed down at me. The first strains of the waltz came on and Percy led me into the tango. I wasn't very good, but Percy was excellent so we seemed to balance each other out. After a few steps, the dancing area cleared and we were left on our own to tear up the dance floor.

I caught Harry's eye at one point and winked at him. He shook his head in amusement and winked back.

After the tango, I excused myself to my room to splash some cool water on my face. It was also just a few minutes before midnight and I didn't want to be alone with no one to kiss. I discreetly made my way upstairs while everyone else took up dancing in my and Percy's absence.

**Harry**

Percy grinned at Ginny. "Come on, dance with me. All the other girls are dancing and I want to dance, too."

"Who knew you were a dancer and a girl," she muttered, taking his hand. "I'll find you at midnight, Harry," she called over her shoulder. I nodded and stood back in the crowd, watching as she and Percy danced. After a while, when I knew she wouldn't miss me, I started up the stairs.

My and Hermione's bedrooms were on the third floor and the party was on the ground floor, but I could still hear the music, the thumping bass vibrating the floorboards. I turned onto the third floor landing and saw Hermione leaning against the wall, her head tilted back as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hermione?"

She turned and her eyes widened. "Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. You can go now."

I shook my head and stood in front of her. "I can't leave you. Is something wrong?"

She sighed and shrugged, one strap of her dress slipping off her shoulder. I leaned forward and pushed it back up, trailing my fingers along her soft skin as I did so. I rested my hand on her shoulder and stepped forward again, our bodies now inches apart. I put my other hand under her chin and tipped it up, lowering my mouth and kissing her lightly.

"You know as well as anyone how trying it's been the past few weeks." She rested her forehead on my neck. "I just want to go somewhere that I can tell everyone everything."

I buried my fingers in her hair and kissed her again. "Tonight," I promised. "I'll tell Ginny tonight."

"Don't ruin tonight for her, Harry," she whispered softly. "Let her have a happy holiday."

"I've ruined the holidays for you already."

"Yes, so don't ruin them for someone else."

I sighed. "Fine."

I didn't move away from her. Instead I found myself moving closer until our bodies were flush. She put her arms around my neck and studied me, playing with the hair at the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers against my scalp.

"Spend the night with me tonight," I said hoarsely.

She smiled at me sadly and shook her head. "No, Harry. No tea, remember?"

"Of course no tea." I lowered my head so my mouth was next to her ear. "Just fucking."

She shivered and I grinned. I'd had no idea saying a simple word like that would drive her so crazy, but I was glad of the information now.

"I never got to fuck you against the wall like I wanted. Why not here and now?" I lightly moved my hips against her and she moaned softly. I moved my hands down to the hem of her dress and lifted it, lightly rubbing the smooth silky skin with my fingers. "Wouldn't you love to be fucked against the wall in your pretty party dress while everyone we know is downstairs, completely oblivious?" My fingers started to rub against the crotch of her panties and I grinned at the dampness.

"Stop," her voice was ragged. "No fair teasing me like this when I've established clear rules."

"I think it's completely fair since you're teasing me with that dress." I slipped a finger under the fabric of her panties and rubbed her skin. She sucked in her breath and grabbed my shoulders, moving her hips against my hand.

"Damn you."

I grinned and nuzzled her neck. "You know you want me, Hermione. You know you want me to take your right here and right now."

"No," she whimpered. "I won't. Not like this." She was pushing me away now, her hands pulling mine away from her body. Her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavily. "Stop trying to make me something I'm not, Harry. I'm trying to be as good about this as I can be but you aren't making it any easier."

"I'm not trying to."

"Then do it!" she exploded, adjusting her skirt before shoving me away from her. "Do what you've been promising instead of dragging everything out more."

"I will. Tonight. I promise I'll talk to Ginny about it tonight." I caught her hands in mine and pulled her against me. I cradled her head in one hand and kissed her. She fought me at first before giving in and melting her lips against mine. Her arms snaked around my neck and she pressed her body against mine. I hugged her tightly and kissed her back.

"It'll all be over after tonight, I promise."

She nodded and pulled my mouth back for another kiss. I could distantly hear the noise below us getting louder but I tuned it out, paying attention just to Hermione: her taste and smell and how she felt in my arms. Nothing else mattered or existed except for this moment, these two sets of lips, and these bodies. Our bodies. Oh, the things I wanted to do with my body to her body.

"Harry?"

Hermione threw herself away from me, horrified. We turned and saw Ginny at the head of the stairs. Her jaw was dropped and she was staring at us wide-eyed.

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 7: Caught in the Act

**Hermione**

Ginny stared at us, her face ashen and her chest red. I stepped back from Harry, horrified to have been caught like this. I reached up nervously to smooth my hair and Harry did the same.

"Ginny, let me explain," he began, stepping towards her.

She whipped her wand out and leveled it at him. Her face was regaining its color and then some now. She was breathing hard but her wand hand was steady.

"Don't come near me," she threatened.

Harry stopped and looked at her anxiously. He quietly reached behind him and pushed me behind his back. Probably some useless attempt to protect me if Ginny started flinging hexes.

"How long?" she demanded.

"Since the war," he responded, taking a careful step towards her.

Her eyes flicked to me and her face showed the betrayal she felt. "All this time, Hermione?"

I winced. "I tried to stay away from him, I really did Ginny."

"She did," Harry agreed, "but I couldn't stay away from her. I love her."

My heart skipped a beat. He hadn't said that to me yet.

"You love her." Her wand was still leveled at him. "I love you. Where does that leave me? And what about Ron?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't plan it."

I would have rolled my eyes at that if I wasn't nervous about Ginny hexing someone. It sounded incredibly clichéd but it was true. We _hadn't_ planned it.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you going to marry me and keep on with her?"

"I never intended to marry you Ginny and I'm so sorry you thought so." By now, her wand was pressed against his chest and I was still standing where she'd found me. He reached up and put his hand gently on her wrist, lowering it. She was crying now and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ginny, please believe that. I love you like a sister but no more."

She was clutching his shirt and crying into it. I stepped back and went into my room. I could hear Ginny's muffled sobs for a little longer, then the unmistakable sound of Ron shouting. I kicked off my shoes and retrieved my wand before heading back into the hallway.

Ron was now standing with his wand leveled at Harry.

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'm fine, Ron, or I will be. I just want to talk to Mum. Can you go get her?" Ginny was looking up at her brother while Harry stood behind her. Ron's eyes flicked to me in the doorway, then back to Harry and it all clicked.

"Harry?" he spat at me. "You're shagging Harry behind my back?"

I winced but couldn't deny it.

"Ron, go get Mum." Ginny's voice was firmer now. "We're leaving Grimmauld Place and going back to Aunt Muriel's. Tonight if possible."

"You don't have to," Harry began but Ginny turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"You were fucking my best friend and _your_ best friend's, my brother, girlfriend. No way in hell am I staying in the same house as you and her." She shot an angry glare in my direction.

"I thought you were going to be calm about this," Harry said desperately.

"I was until I realized it wasn't just kissing. No wonder you wouldn't sleep with me. You had her, right across the hallway. I always wondered about that. Now I know." She glared at me and flicked her wrist, sending a message to her parents to come upstairs. "I really think it would be best if you weren't out here right now, Hermione."

"I'm not going to throw Harry to the wolves. If he wants me to leave, I'll leave, but until he tells me to, I'm staying."

Harry's mind was probing my own. I could hear his gratitude and regret at pulling me into this situation. I let him know that we would discuss this later and this was why I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Ginny? Is everything ok?" I could hear Molly and Arthur coming up the stairs then.

Arthur stopped, putting his hand out to stop Molly when he saw Ron had his wand out. "What's going on?" he demanded, pulling his own. He looked at Harry and then me with confusion.

"We're moving out. Tonight. Start packing."

"Why?" Molly pushed past Arthur to see what was going on.

"Harry and Hermione have been having an affair behind everyone's backs."

Molly immediately shot a glare at me. "You seduced him, didn't you?" she growled. "Harry was in love with Ginny, we all saw that."

"If anyone, I seduced her," Harry said exasperatedly.

I clucked my tongue. "I'd say it was mutual."

"Shut up, both of you," snarled Ron.

"You don't talk to her like that," growled Harry. His wand finally made an appearance. The two best friends were now standing, glaring at each other with wands drawn and pointed at each other. I felt tears forming a lump in my throat. I didn't want everyone to be so upset about this even though I knew it was inevitable.

"Please, can we calm down and talk about this like adults?" I pleaded.

"No," shouted Ginny. "You don't get that right. You don't deserve that decency since you didn't have the decency to stay away from my boyfriend." Her wand was now leveled at me.

I held my arms out tiredly. "Fine. Hex me. Maybe it'll make you feel better. It couldn't make me feel any worse."

There was silence in the hallway. Ginny finally dropped her wand and started to cry again. Molly wrapped her arms around her daughter and moved her down the hall towards the third floor, bumping into me as she passed. I stepped out of the way as Arthur and Ron stormed past, too. Before too long, Harry and I were alone in the hallway. I shot him a look and shook my head, disappointed.

"Oh Harry," I sighed. I started for the stairs but he caught my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Our guests are still downstairs or did you forget?"

He winced and nodded. "You're barefoot."

"I don't care. I'm just going to ask them to go home."

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I come with you?"

"I don't care." I didn't look over my shoulder as I made my way downstairs.

**Harry**

I stood in the middle of the parlor and looked around at the remains of last night's party. Kreacher had cleaned up all the food and drinks and had started on the rest of it, but the furniture was still shoved up against the walls, a few streamers falling haphazardly from the ceiling and walls.

"Harry."

I turned and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She was still wearing the dress from last night and her hair was still up for the most part, though she definitely looked rumpled. Her dress was wrinkled and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I was about to finish straightening up in here," I said lamely, gesturing around the room.

She nodded and held up her wand. "Me too."

We stood awkwardly. The house was quiet without the Weasleys around. Kreacher was silent in his work and the new owl Hermione had given me for my birthday was somewhere sleeping. Even Crookshanks was holed up somewhere, likely asleep, too.

Suddenly her face crumpled and she hurled herself at my chest, sobbing against my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face into her hair.

"I didn't want that to happen," she hiccupped as I waved over an armchair and settled us into it. "I wanted you to end things with her and then wait a few months before we went public. Now everyone knows and thinks I'm some kind of home-wrecker."

I sighed and kissed her temple. "You're not a home-wrecker. I didn't have a home with Ginny."

"Yeah, but they think I'm the other woman, some kind of a whore," she sniffled.

"You're not a whore. I won't let anyone else talk about you like that and I won't let you either."

She smiled ruefully at me, resting her forehead against my neck. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really. I tried but it seemed ridiculous since we still had people here until 4 in the morning."

She nodded and raised her wand, flicked it and then rested it back on my chest. I watched with amazement as the rest of the furniture in the room resumed its position around us. The streamers disappeared and the room shrank back. Everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"So now what?" she asked finally, sitting up and wiping at her face.

"So now…we're public. I'm sure it's in the papers."

She nodded and toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. "I suppose I should still go back to school."

"Of course. You've got just a few months left before you graduate. It'd be silly not to finish."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Listen to you, all about the education now."

I laughed softly and kissed her temple again. "I just want you to be happy and if you dropped out with a semester to go, you'd be angry with me and yourself."

"True." She pushed herself out of my lap and wandered over to the window, looking out at the snowy street. "How long do you think it'll be before they forgive us?"

"A while."

She nodded, still toying with the bracelet. "Well, at least I won't have any distractions at school then, right?"

"Sure, I guess. I'm still willing to come up and make good on my promise."

She laughed and shook her head. "Leave it to you to be thinking about sex at a time like this."

"I'm a teenage boy. Of course I'm thinking about sex."

She turned and leaned against the windowsill, studying me with a hint of a smile on her face. "So. You love me."

I grinned and stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of her. I slipped one leg between hers and leaned in against her, glad the windowsill was high and evened out our heights a little.

"I do."

"Funny. I love you, too."

My grin widened and I leaned down, bracing my hands on either side of her as I kissed her, lightly at first, then deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her open her legs, inviting me in between them and I grinned against her mouth, moving my legs so they were between hers.

"Here?"

"Why not? Who's going to see?"

I grinned and moved a hand to push down my pajama pants. I then pushed up her skirt and gripped her hips, lifting her off the windowsill and against me. I pivoted and pinned her against the wall before thrusting into her.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around me, one arm wrapping around my shoulders, the other hand grabbing my hair. She pressed her cheek against mine, her mouth next to my ear.

"Harder, Harry. Fuck me against the wall like you've been promising."

I grinned and obeyed. What a way to bring in the New Year.

**Hermione**

After the "talk" in the parlor, we went upstairs to sleep. We were both exhausted from the late night and the tension and now the escapades in the parlor. Harry unzipped my dress and I let it fall into a pool on the floor before climbing into my bed naked. He crawled in after me, naked himself, and pulled me against his chest. We slept for hours, waking up when the weak sun was high in the sky. We dressed and headed to the kitchen for dinner before making our way back to the parlor. I had homework to do and Harry had a book he was reading. I settled on the settee and he lay with his head in my lap, his book propped on his stomach. I levitated my books and parchments in front of me, taking notes occasionally for my essay on the last goblin revolution for Binns. Sometimes I thought he was obsessed with the goblins as much as he discussed them.

The fire crackled merrily in the grate and the snow was falling again. It really was quite cozy and I liked the thought that this could go on forever. Just like Binns and the damn rebellions.

"Stop glaring at me, you're going to give me a complex."

I started at the sound of Harry's voice and then grinned. "Sorry. Binns assigned more essays on the rebellions."

"Can't you just recycle some from 4th year?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me? Recycle homework? I think you've gone mad."

He laughed and pushed my books and parchments out of the way so he could better see my face. "No, I just feel like being selfish and monopolizing all of your free time."

"I'm not actually going to let you fuck me all over the house," I said affectionately, fingering his hair.

He laughed and shook his head. "There are other things we can do. Movies or shopping. I've had the idea to get the house wired electrically so I can have a telly."

"You can spell one to work without electricity I'm sure."

"Oh, good point. I'll work on that then when you leave."

"You can work on it while I'm here since I've got homework."

"How can you still have homework?" he asked frustrated, sitting up then. "You were holed up in your room for two weeks before last night, supposedly doing homework."

"I have a lot," I said with a shrug.

He sighed and grabbed my quill from my hand, lightly rubbing the feather under my chin. "So when will I get to see you?"

I made a face at him. "Oh, poor Harry Potter, the martyr."

"No, it's Harry Potter, the Man You Shouldn't Fuck With, remember?"

I laughed and nodded. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"You are always allowed to fuck me, though. I want to make that crystal clear."

I grinned and leaned over, kissing him lightly. "I knew you couldn't have a conversation without sex. Now lay back down so I can finish my notes. This is the last bit of homework I've got then I'm all yours for the rest of the break."

He grinned up at me and settled back down, his head in my lap. I could definitely get used to this.


	9. Chapter 8: Awkward Moments

**Harry**

I tightened my grip on Hermione's hand as she lifted her chin defiantly against all the gawking people on the platform. We didn't see the tell-tale red hair of the Weasleys but that didn't mean anything. The majority of people were wearing hats against the cold winter wind. Plus, they could already be on the train, consoling Ginny or settling her in.

We hadn't heard a word from them since they left Grimmauld Place, though the hate mail hadn't taken long to arrive. The house was scattered with the ashes of Howlers we hadn't gotten to in time and my fingers were still stiff from the bubotuber pus. Hermione's cheeks were pink from a cleverly entrapped hex in an envelope that turned the face of the reader bright purple. Luckily, on a day like today when everyone's cheeks were pink, it wasn't that obvious.

"You'll write me?" she asked anxiously as I held tightly to her.

"Of course."

"And come up for Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Definitely."

She was nibbling on her lower lip, her eyes scanning the crowds. She was nervous. Until now, we'd been able to just hole up in the house when it all got to be too much. Now she'd be at the mercy of the school, not really able to get away. I at least still had the advantage of a house where I lived alone. She shared a dorm room with Ginny. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She reciprocated, her arms tightening around my waist and her face pressing against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed softly, her body relaxing some against mine. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll be fine." I wasn't sure if this was for me or herself. I knew she'd be ok. I had the utmost confidence in her. I was half afraid that _I_ wouldn't be fine without her but I was too chicken shit to voice that.

"I know you will. You'll be badass, I'm sure."

She grinned at that and her eyes darted to my lips. I grinned and leaned down, holding her chin in my hand, and kissed her. She sighed softly and parted her lips. I took advantage of the situation and explored her mouth again with my tongue, like I did all the time now. I loved her mouth. I loved how she used it on my body. She tangled her hands up in my hair and I tightened my grip on her waist and lifted her feet off the ground. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to go on tasting her until the end of everything but she finally gently pulled my head away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Probably not the best place for this, Love."

I grinned and kissed her nose. "I don't care."

"I know you don't, but we shouldn't be giving the newspapers so much fodder. I'm not interested in getting more hate mail at Hogwarts."

"So don't open anything not from Gandalf."

She laughed at the name I'd decided on finally for our owl. He was gray and white and a rather imposing looking bird so I felt it fit. Plus he liked to perch on a rather old looking staff that was propped inconspicuously in a corner of the kitchen whenever he returned with letters.

"I'll be careful, but you need to be as well. You never know what people might try now that I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes at her but nodded. "I'll be on guard, don't worry about it."

We stood in silence a moment, her feet still off the ground as we studied each other's faces.

"Are you ready?" I asked softly.

She nodded and put on a bright smile. "I'm ready. Just a few more months and I'm home to you, permanently. If you want me permanently."

"At the moment I do."

She laughed and wriggled for me to set her down. I obliged and she smoothed her rumpled coat and patted her hair. "I'll expect your owl soon then."

"As will I."

She nodded curtly and turned to go, her shoulders squared and her chin held high. I watched with a grin as she marched towards the train. She stopped halfway there and turned around, running back to me and jumping into my arms, kissing me fiercely.

"I fucking love you," she whispered in my ear. "Don't forget that."

"I won't. And I fucking love you, too."

She grinned and nodded before releasing me and returning to the train. I waited until it was pulling out, waving at her as the train slowly picked up speed out of the station. I watched until it rounded the first corner before joining the other parents and families and heading back to my regular life.

**Hermione**

I swayed with the rocking of the train as I made my way to the loo. I'd been cooped up in my compartment for nearly the entire train ride and now I had to pee desperately. There were whispers and pointed fingers as I walked past some of the compartments but I ignored them all. I didn't have to care what they thought, I just had to get through the next few months until graduation. I was almost tempted to just plan to skip graduation since it wouldn't be a big deal to anyone but me. Harry would care because I cared but with no family around to celebrate with, it seemed logical to skip all the pomp and circumstance.

The loo was occupied so I leaned against the wall and looked out the window as I waited. I could tell by the snow covered hills that we were close to Hogwarts. Probably only about thirty minutes now. I closed my eyes and thought over the past few days with Harry.

He'd purchased a telly and we'd figured out how to spell it to work without electricity, to his immense delight. We'd stay up for hours, watching shows and reminiscing about what we'd enjoyed as kids. He hadn't watched much with the Dursleys, but the few things he'd been able to watch long enough to gain an appreciation for he remembered really well. He'd decided to spell a VCR player so we could watch movies at home and had decided to look into a computer of some kind for us. I was skeptical of that but let him be. He had more money than most people his age and no real need for it. He made enough as an Auror to pay for his bills and whatever small expenses came up so he had a right to spend his inheritance in ridiculous ways if he wanted.

I still had the nightmares, but they weren't as bad now, not with Harry's arms around me. It was as though he could sense, in his sleep, when they were happening and he would tighten his hold on me. Everything seemed better wrapped in Harry's arms. I was anxious about how they would be now that I was alone at school without even a friend to talk to.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here."

I opened my eyes at the cold voice. "Ginny. How are you?" I straightened up and tried not to let the tall red-head intimidate me but it was difficult with her glaring at me like that.

"How do you think I am?" she spat.

I didn't flinch. I'd expected this meeting, just not on the train. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." She pushed past me and stormed down the car to her compartment.

I swallowed a sigh and stepped into the loo, pulling the door shut behind me. At least she hadn't hexed me.

The ride up to the castle was strained as she and I ended up in the same carriage along with a few other girls who had heard the story and had decided that Ginny was the one to support. I looked out the window, ignoring their glares and muttered insults. Just a few more months and I'd be home, safe in Harry's arms. I could make it a few months. I knew I'd be repeating this like a mantra for ages to come.

"Ermione!" I looked up and saw Hagrid's beaming face above the crowds. "How are ye?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, giving him an affectionate hug as the other girls climbed out and shot daggers at my back before heading into the warmth of the Great Hall.

"I'm alrigh'. I read 'bout you and Harry in the paper."

I winced. "Are you going to give me a lecture, too?"

"No," he said, sounding shocked. "I wanted ter tell ye I think it's nice. I al'ays thought you and Harry'd be nice tergether."

I smiled up at him, tears pricking my eyes. "Thank you Hagrid, though I think you're the only one who agrees. In spite of him being Harry Potter, people are still so angry about it."

"They'll get over it. You come down to my house fer tea anytime, ye hear?"

I nodded and wiped at my eyes quickly. "I will, thanks Hagrid."

He smiled affectionately as I headed up to the castle. "Ye tell Harry I want ter see him next time he comes, alrigh'?"

I laughed and nodded, stepping inside and pulling off my cloak. I wasn't paying close enough attention to where I was going because suddenly I tripped and sprawled out on the floor, a sharp pain shooting through my wrist.

"You should keep your eyes in the right place," hissed a voice from the shadows. "Then you wouldn't be a boyfriend stealing bitch."

I pushed myself up angrily, ignoring the pain in my wrist. I didn't need my wand. I knew wandless and non-verbal magic from the time in the tent.

"Show yourself," I hissed, looking around in the dark entryway. There was silence. I narrowed my eyes. "Coward."

I held my injured wrist against my chest and started off towards the hospital wing, fuming to myself.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

I jumped and turned, looking up at the concerned face of Headmistress McGonagall. "I'm fine," I said quietly. "I tripped and fell. I think I broke my wrist."

She reached for my hand gently and studied it. "I think you're right. Best go see Pomfrey."

I nodded and carefully extracted my hand from her grasp. She walked beside me, obviously wanting to say something but not sure how to say it.

"You can call me a whore if you want," I said with a sigh. "Everyone else is."

"I would never," she gasped, scandalized. "I wanted to tell you that I think it's wonderful, actually. Potter needs a strong woman who can keep him grounded and I think you will do just that."

"You do?" I blinked, looking up at her with surprise.

She nodded. "Ginny Weasley is a lovely girl, but she's a bit flighty at times. She seems more preoccupied with sports and keeping up with public opinion than with being a proper escort for someone of Potter's stature. He needs a woman who can converse intelligently and look lovely while doing so. I think you'll be excellent at that." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, Professor."

She patted my shoulder. "Now, if you need anything, let me know."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you for walking with me."

She nodded and disappeared down the hall with a swish of her robes. I sighed softly and continued to the hospital wing. Hopefully I wouldn't have to make many trips here this semester but if my welcome was any indication, I might be here more often than I'd like.

**Harry**

I dropped my cloak on the foot of the bed and crawled back in. I could smell Hermione on the pillow and I pressed my face into it for a long minute before hugging it to my chest and flipping on the telly. I'd set it up in what was now our room and to Hermione's annoyance, I frequently fell asleep with it on and I usually had primary custody of the remote control. I'd gladly let her have it if she was here now, I thought.

After a couple of hours of feeling sorry for myself, I grunted and crawled out of the bed and pulled my cloak back on. I didn't need anything but I didn't feel like staying in the house by myself. Everything reminded me of her at this point.

I stepped out the front door and the cold winter wind nearly knocked me breathless. I hunched my shoulders against it and set off without a real destination in mind. I made my way down the street, turning a few times when the mood struck me, finally coming to a stop in a small park. I settled on a bench and looked out over the gray snow on the ground. I needed to apologize to the Weasleys, especially Ron. I knew that there was something between him and Hermione and yet I'd gone ahead and let myself love her as more than a friend and encouraged her to do the same. It wasn't fair to him but in all fairness, he hadn't done anything to really stake a claim of any kind with Hermione, other than the puppy eyes at her during school and the chaste kisses over the summer. Though the past summer was already too late for him, not that he'd realized that.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, staring down at the mud between my feet. I needed someone to talk to about this and the only person who really understood was on a train headed north. My back up was the person who wanted me dead.

"Harry Potter?"

I froze, my heart pounding and my senses on alert. I hadn't heard anyone approaching me but then I'd momentarily let my guard down. I warily raised my head and looked at the intruder. My jaw dropped. "Percy?"

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just…thinking about some things."

Percy nodded and looked across the field as though he couldn't stand looking at me. I didn't blame him. "I'm supposed to hate you right now, for what you and Hermione did to Ron and Ginny."

I nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you?"

He sighed and settled next to me. "No. If the war taught us anything it's to grab happiness where you find it. It's unfortunate you found it with each other when you were seeing other people, but I won't begrudge you your happiness."

I blinked. "Well, I think you're the only one who doesn't."

He nodded and stared out over the field again. "You know Penelope died. I was going to marry her. I loved her, I really did. It wasn't just some schoolyard crush though everyone thought it was."

I reached over awkwardly and patted his shoulder. He looked up at me then and grinned sheepishly.

"Sometimes you need someone to talk to. Sometimes the one you want to talk to isn't there anymore."

I nodded and leaned back on the bench. "So what do you think I should do?"

Percy laughed dryly. "Hell if I know. I just got back in good graces with my family, so it's not like I've got a lot of insight. I've not spoken to them for years until last spring."

I nodded again. "I won't ask you to go against them. I know how important family is."

He grinned and nodded, looking down at his hands. I was struck in that moment how much he and Ron looked alike. They were both tall and thin with long fingers and noses. It made sense since they were brothers but I'd never really noticed it before.

"You just have to give them time," he said finally. "Ginny will get over it. She read in a book once that a woman needs to have her heart really broken at least once and she never got that out of her head. She'll probably thank you someday. And when she's over it, Mum and Dad will come around. I'm sure Dad already has but he won't do anything to make Mum angrier."

I nodded, thoughtfully. "In the meantime, just stay away I guess?"

Percy nodded. "It doesn't help matters that you two are in the papers on a fairly regular basis, snogging or holding hands."

I grunted. "Not intentionally you know. We didn't hardly leave the house the past two weeks to avoid the press."

"And that actually fueled it. Ron just imagined what you were doing and that made him angrier. At least with photos, he can see that you're out and shopping or eating or something."

I nodded again. We hadn't been shagging like rabbits, but I could definitely see that it might appear as though we had.

Percy pulled what looked like a muggle pocket watch out of his pocket and studied it. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Ron for dinner soon. Maybe you'd like to get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron sometime? Or someplace more discreet, like a Muggle bar?"

I grinned. "I'd like that."

He smiled back and nodded, standing. "Have a good week, Harry. I'll see you around the Ministry, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will," I agreed. Percy seemed to be everywhere at the Ministry these days. He nodded again and then walked off in the dim evening light. I sat for a while longer before finally Apparating home. It would be weird sleeping without Hermione again, even after only two weeks, but I'd sleep all the time if it would bring her home sooner.


	10. Chapter 9: Wizard Instant Messaging

**Hermione**

I frowned at the packaged that Gandalf dropped in my lap. He nipped my finger affectionately, took the half eaten bacon out of my hand, and took off. I wasn't expecting anything from Harry today, I'd only written to him yesterday and he usually didn't write back until Monday when I wrote him on Saturday.

I discreetly wiped my hands on a napkin and opened the package, keeping the wrapping under the table. I was sitting essentially all alone, Neville of all people the only one brave enough to be seen with me, and he was engrossed in some Herbology book he'd received a few days earlier. Still, Ginny was watching me, her eyes narrowed angrily. She recognized Gandalf and apparently, it was a sore spot for her that Harry was sending me things.

Inside the package were two scrolls and a quill. I frowned at the quill and turned it over in my hands. It looked just like all the other quills I had. Why on earth had Harry sent it to me? I opened the first scroll of parchment and my consternation increased. It was blank. I turned it over, thinking maybe I'd missed some writing but it had nothing on it.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

Neville looked up. "I'm sorry?"

I flushed. "Nothing, sorry to disturb you."

He nodded and looked down. "New quill and parchment?" he looked as puzzled as I felt.

I nodded again. "Yeah, some kind of gift from Harry."

"Really?" he looked at it thoughtfully. "I always thought he'd be better at Valentine's gifts."

I shrugged and unrolled the second roll of parchment. There was writing on this one.

_Hermione, _

_I know this is unusual, but I had an idea and I want to see if it works. I saw something in a muggle paper the other day about a new technology called instant messaging and I think it would be brilliant if we could have that sort of communication. Since you can't have a computer there, I spent some time figuring out how to spell the other roll of parchment so that whatever you write will show up on a similar roll that I've got at home. You just have to use that quill. It's complicated to explain, so I'll do that next time we're together if you'd like. _

_Can you be up tonight to give it a try? I'll be up at midnight waiting. _

_All of my love, _

_Harry_

I stared at the note, reading it over again. Instant messaging? I'd never heard of such a thing. Then again, I'd been virtually absent from the muggle world for nearly two years now. There was no way to let Harry know if I could write to him then or not so I made up my mind to do it. I'd go to the library before it closed and do my homework. Madam Pince didn't like me very much, though she trusted me more than anyone else at Hogwarts. Enough that she had taken to letting me stay late after she closed up and left for the night.

My mind made up, I gathered up the two scrolls and the quill and set off for my room. There were other things I could do to pass the time today. The idea of sort of speaking to Harry would make the day drag, surely, but then there'd be that lovely reward at the end.

**Harry**

I paced back and forth in my room, idly twirling my wand in my fingers and half listening to the telly in the background. Four weeks without Hermione and I was tired of television, books, and most certainly tired of letters. She was very careful of what she wrote and cautioned me to do the same. I didn't understand why, but I gathered that things had not been easy for her at school. I had no other contacts there but the one time I'd spoken to her by floo her eyes had been red and her hair was choppy. Someone had cut it off in her sleep. Luckily, the magic in her had regrown it over the day and it was nearly fixed when I saw it or I might have tried to get to Hogwarts and hex someone.

I checked my watch and growled in my throat. Another fifteen minutes. I wasn't sure I could wait that long. I dropped into the chair at the desk Hermione had insisted I needed in my room…_our_ room…and picked up the special quill, carefully dipping it in the ink bottle and pausing over the parchment.

What did I say? How did I start? _Hello might be nice,_ an inner voice told me. Right. Hello. Easy enough.

**Back and Forth**

_Hello. _

Hermione stared at the parchment in front of her as the word appeared slowly. It was unmistakably Harry's scrawl. She would know that childish man chicken scratch anywhere.

_Hermione? Are you there?_

She flushed and fumbled with the special quill.

**Yes, I'm here. **

There was a long silence as they both stared in amazement at the words on the parchments in front of them, writing to each other, responding immediately.

_Fuck I love magic._

Hermione grinned, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder, almost afraid someone was reading what Harry had just written.

**How are you?**

_Missing you like crazy. The bed stopped smelling like you ages ago. You need to come home and fix that. _

Her blush deepened.

**I stole your quidditch t-shirt and it stopped smelling like you so what do you say to a swap? Send me a pillow case to sleep with and I'll send you the shirt.**

_Crazy bint. I've been looking for that shirt. It's my favorite. _

**Why do you think I stole it?**

She stifled a laugh as she imagined the look on his face, the slow grin.

_Fair enough. I stole your green knickers._

**Don't stretch them out. I like them.**

_I don't wear them, I just hold them._

**Gross, Harry. Really. **

Harry laughed and shook his head. Of course she'd think he was using them for that. He wished he _had_ actually stolen the knickers. They'd for sure hold Hermione's scent.

_So where are you?_

**I'm in the library. You?**

_Our room._

Harry held his breath. Neither of them had actually referred to it as their room yet. At least not out loud.

**Ready for bed then?**

_Almost. I just need my favorite body pillow._

He let out the breath, relieved she hadn't been upset. Half a country away, Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. _Their_ room. He'd called it _theirs_.

**You know I'd be there in a heartbeat if I couldn't. Just rub one off to my knickers and you'll sleep like a baby.**

They both stared at the parchment in shock. Had she really just written that?

_Seriously? You're giving me permission to wank off with your knickers? You _have_ gone daft._

She laughed softly.

**Sorry. Momentary weakness. Won't happen again. **

_I wish it would. Now would be nice._

Hermione frowned. What did that mean?

**I don't understand. **

Harry had no idea what he really meant either. He ran his hands through his hair agitatedly.

_I've no idea. What should we do when you first come home?_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**I don't know. We'll likely end up watching a movie and shagging.**

Harry's groin tightened.

_You should warn a bloke before you say something like that. Now I'll never be able to sleep._

She chuckled and rested her chin on her palm as she wrote with the other hand.

**Well, what would you like to do when I get there? Ballroom dancing? Fox hunt?**

_I can think of a few things I'd rather do less, actually, all of them involving Malfoy. _

She chuckled again and lightly traced his words with her fingertips.

**Then you tell me. You plan it. I'll be so happy to see you I don't think I'll complain too much.**

Harry lightly tickled his nose with the quill, thoughtful.

_Here's an idea. I'll start and you interject when you think of something. Ok?_

Hermione frowned, not really understanding.

**Ok.**

Harry took a deep breath and started to write.

_We watch a sweet film, a romantic comedy or something a little steamier. We slowly move closer. Our hands touch. We pause. We let the moment linger unsure of what to do. We both let our hands move closer together, the fell of each others hands brushing against the other. We move closer still, arms now touching. _

**Fell? **

_Skin, Love. You should know this._

Hermione huffed. She should. She was shocked Harry knew a definition she didn't.

**Arms and hands, **she amended.** The moment is becoming more focused by the minute. **

Harry grinned.

_By the second. The sound of all is lost as the moment expands. We brush shoulders. We turn to look at each other. Is it anticipation, is it nerves. Shall I, shan't I passing through our minds. Who will move first? We move closer, the feeling of our breaths on each others skin. We turn our bodies, pulling them closer. Our hands caress each others, our fingers entwining, locking together. We lean in, the slightest of touches as our lips pass so close._

**Teasing****. **

_The look of wanting played out on each others face. __We're looking at each other,__uncertainty and wanting mixed in our eyes._

Hermione frowned.

**Why are we uncertain? We've done this before. Multiple times.**

_Because it's been a bloody long time. You're ruining the mood._

**Sorry. Your eyes ask the question your lips won't form;**** my eyes give the answer you've been hoping for.**** Y****ou lean over me ****and kiss me gently, ****your arm wrapping around me and pulling my body to yours.****The kiss goes deeper.**** You pull me closer still, ****the arm holds tighter.**** W****e're wrapped in each other, ****your arms around me,**** mine around you.**** Y****our lips on mine, your hand caresses my face, my neck, my shoulder.**

_My hand moves down your back. _

**My leg is wrapped around you, pulling you closer to me.**** We're ****still on the floor**** on a blanket. **

Hermione paused, her cheeks feeling flushed and her panties ridiculously damp. Harry was not to be deterred.

_Your leg is wrapped round mine. My hand wanders down your back moving slowly to your stomach, just my fingers touching. I move them slowly upwards. I reach a point. I look at you. _

**I**** take your hand and put it where you were hoping to end up, ****and then pull you back for another kiss.**

_I cup your breast. _

**I ****arch my back to press my body to yours more fully.**

_I press mine to yours in response. _

Hermione shook herself slightly.

**This is ridiculous. We're still sitting on a blanket. Wouldn't this be terribly uncomfortable?**

_Then fix it._

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Trust Hermione to be distracted by logistics.

**Y****ou pull back****and sit up,**** pulling me into a sitting position.**** Y****ou stand**** and pull me up.**** Y****ou pull me into a kiss. **

_We face each other. _

**Your arms are around me, your hands fumbling with the hem of my shirt.**

_I put my hands on your waist. You playfully touch the front of mine. _

**Y****ou slide one hand under the hem and back up around my breast.**

_I__ step closer to you and slip my hands under your shirt and around your waist, __kissing you again__. You slide yours up mine. I slowly undo the buttons. _

**I**** start undoing your buttons.**** W****e let our shirts fall to the floor, ****and then I take your hand and lead you into our bedroom.**

Harry grinned. There. She'd said it too, now. It was official. _Their_ room.

_You sit me on the bed. _

**I**** unzip my skirt and let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it. I reach for you and pull you up.**** T****hen my hands go for the waist of your jeans.**** A****wkwardly, I unbutton, and then unzip them.**

_They fall to the floor. _

**You step out of them.**** I**** reach behind me and unclasp my bra****and let it slide off my arms.**

_I admire the pert breasts. _

Hermione stifled a hysterical giggle. Her free hand was balled up in a fist in her lap. She was not the kind of girl who masturbated that much anyway, certainly not the type to do so in the library of all places. But there was a definite ache that needed attention. Harry was simultaneously cursing the fact that he wasn't ambidextrous. Masturbation would be difficult.

**Y****ou pull me to you and kiss me again, then slowly turn me and lay me back on the bed.**** Y****ou stand back and drop your underwear while I resituate**** then you take hold of the top of my panties and pull them off.**** I**** brace my feet on the bed and lift my hips to help you.**

_I kiss your legs as I do it. _

**Y****ou climb into the bed next to me: ****more kissing, some petting.**

Harry raised his eyebrows. She was getting less verbose. He was tempted to ask her the question but refrained. He didn't want to ruin the mood for her.

_I lay you on your back and pass my fingers over your face, closing your eyes. I whisper gently in your ear just to concentrate on my touch. I slowly let my fingers wander down the side of your neck on to your shoulder then towards your pert breast. I lift my hand and kiss where my fingers left, slowly walking them to your nipple. I open my mouth a little and take your nipple in to my mouth, my tongue slowly teasing it. _

**I shiver.**

_My hand cups your other breast, my fingers caressing it gently. I stop teasing the nipple and kiss your breast, moving to your stomach, my hand leads the kisses. _

**My heart starts beating faster than before.**

_I stop and admire the view before me: those long legs, the curvature of the region between. My hand passes down the outside of the leg to the knee as I follow my hand, my lips caressing your skin along the path of my hand. _

**M****y breath catches in my throat as your lips find sensitive skin.**

_You moan softly. You part you legs slowly, just a fraction as my hand heads back up the inside. I reach the top. You whisper................:_

Hermione stared at the parchment, her breathing ragged. _What the fuck does he think I'm going to say?_ She wondered.

_Hermione, this is where you come in._

She flushed and wrote, shakily.

**"Go on." **

Harry grinned at the tremble evident in her handwriting.

_My hand passes the soft skin, the lean muscles, feels your excitement. Your clit is firm. I tease it gently, bringing further whisper- like moans. My fingers feel all of you. _

Hermione groaned softly as her hand, almost as though with a mind of its own, was mimicking Harry's words. She didn't even look around that time. It was nearly one now, no one was in the library. Well, except for the masturbating Golden Girl of Gryffindor.

**My toes curl.**

_You part your legs more. I feel how moist you are and slowly let my hand linger. My finger enters you. _

**I**** arch against your touch, wanting more than just fingers inside of me.**

_"I want to be in you," I say. I go between your legs. You pull me to you. _

**I hold on to your waist.**

_My penis rests against you. You reach for it, caressing the tip. _

**I gently stroke it.**

Harry grunted, almost losing his control at the thought of her fingers dancing lightly over his skin. His own fingers just weren't the same. Too thick and…manly. He wanted Hermione's soft delicate fingers.

_You then take a grip of it firm but gentle. _

**I pull you gently towards me,****towards the place you've been wanting.**

_I enter you slowly. _

**I pull you closer against me, ****further into me.**

_I enter you deeper. _

**I ****angle my hips to make it easier for you.**

_We thrust against each other, the rhythm slow. _

**I smile at you as you look down at me.**

_I thrust a little faster. We kiss, hard and with passion. _

**Our bodies quickly embrace the same pace.**

_You pull me deeper in to you. We lose ourselves in the moment. _

There was a long silence where neither wrote anything. Harry was busy with his writing hand and Hermione had stuffed hers into her mouth to muffle any sounds she might make. Harry didn't have to bother and allowed himself a loud groan when he finished. He rested his forehead on the desk, panting. After a while, he lifted his head and grabbed his wand, cleaning himself up before grabbing the quill again.

_Hermione?_

**Yes.**

_Are you ok?_

She laughed softly, wiping her hand on her skirt and then cleaning her skirt with her wand.

**I think so. That was…interesting.**

_In what way?_

She flushed, not sure how to answer that.

**More…intense? I'm not sure. **

_Wish I could see your face._

**Same here. Are you ok?**

_Brilliant. Same time tomorrow?_

**And the next night and the next and the next.**

Harry grinned.

_Every night till you come home. _

**Harry?**

_Yes?_

**This is probably your best idea ever, this wizard form of Instant Message.**

_Not my best, but thanks._

**What would you call your best?**

_Admitting I love you. _

Hermione's cheeks flushed again with pleasure.

**I love you too. I've got to go to bed now. School tomorrow and all that. **

_Dream of me? Then tell me about it?_

**Of course. Same goes for you.**

_I love you._

**I love you, too. **

Hermione grinned as she made a copy of the parchment and shrunk it down, tucking the tiny scrap into her pocket. She erased the parchment and gathered up her things before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Tomorrow, the quidditch shirt went into the post.

Half a country away, Harry made a similar copy and tucked it into a box with a pile of other parchments with Hermione's business-like yet feminine scrawl. He grinned at the pile before erasing his parchment and crawling into the big bed. Tomorrow, he'd send her a pillow case. Hell, he'd send her all his bedding.

***

Tali: So, this is probably my favorite chapter. The sexy part is totally a conversation I had on IM with a guy a couple years ago. I saved it and found it a month or so ago when I was going through old files. I changed a few grammatical errors and omitted a couple little bits, added a couple things, but otherwise, it's verbatim. I think it works pretty well here.

Also, a lot of people seem to forget, but the Final Battle took place in 1997, so this scene is in the spring of 98, the year after IM really took off here in the states. I remember I was all about it, thought it was the coolest thing ever.


	11. Chapter 10: Birthday Wishes

**Hermione**

I hefted my bag on my shoulder and smiled at the crowds looking at me curiously. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my day. It was a gorgeous summer afternoon, I was just out of school, I had a job at the Ministry and it was Harry's birthday tomorrow. Everything was going to be wonderful.

Well, not everything.

At graduation, the Weasley's had turned out in force to support Ginny. They pointedly ignored me and Harry, the only people in the large crowd to do so. To our surprise, apparently Ginny and Dean Thomas were back together. They were a striking pair, her pale fingers twisted with his coffee colored ones, his black curly head tilted close to her straight auburn one.

Harry and I had tried to make peace, but the Weasley's had practically stuck their noses up in the air and walked by as though we weren't there.

But today, the sky was intensely blue, the sun was shining brightly, and there was a light breeze keeping the temperature perfect. I ducked into Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. I studied the tubs of ice cream in the freezer, trying to decide between something safe, like chocolate, or something more exotic, like the bacon ice cream that had a strange appeal.

The bell over the door tinkled and I turned automatically to see who had just entered. I froze when I saw Ron standing there. He was frozen in place, too, staring at me, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open a little.

"Ron. Hi." I mentally kicked myself for not saying anything better.

"Granger."

I winced slightly at the cold use of my last name. "How are you?"

"You don't get to ask that."

"Ron, we were friends for so long…"

"And you fucked that up, didn't you?"

I bit my lip to keep from blurting something out. He had a point. "So we just loose our best friend then? Just like that?"

"Just like that. I lost my best mate _and_ my girlfriend, didn't I?"

I sighed softly. "Ron, I'm sorry about that, I really am, but…"

"Save it," he interrupted me. "I don't want to hear it."

I stopped, hugging my bag to my chest. He stared at me for a long moment, his jaw working. He looked angry but I could also tell he was still hurt and I had no confusion as to why. Harry and I had hurt him and Ginny and I couldn't help that, I couldn't change the past even if I wanted to.

The seconds ticked by, the air between us incredibly tense. I could see his outline starting to shimmer slightly and knew it was his magic starting to manifest his anger.

"Do you love him?" he asked tersely.

I nodded without hesitation. "I do."

"And does he love you?"

"Yes."

The shimmer brightened. "So you're staying together then."

"I hope so."

"Bitch."

He turned, stalking out of the store. He left an impression of his hand on the door behind him. I sagged against the counter.

"Miss Granger?"

I jumped, whirling around to see the new store owner, Florean's brother-in-law, Robert Idlan.

"You startled me."

He smiled. "Terribly sorry. I thought I'd let you and Mr. Weasley finish before I made my presence known. Are you alright?"

I forced a smile. "I'm fine, I promise. Can I just have a quart of chocolate to go please?"

He nodded and quickly packed the ice cream for me. I paid and took it, slipping it into my bag before heading back out into the street. The perfection of the day was completely ruined for me now. My other errands were forgotten and I made my way to the apparating point outside of the Cauldron.

I hurried up the steps into Grimmauld Place, dropping my bag in the entryway as I went.

"Harry," I called, my voice catching. He appeared at the top of the stairs down to the kitchen, his eyes wide and his wand drawn. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, pressing my face tighter into him.

"Hermione, tell me what happened."

I released him and stepped back, turning and retreating down the hall to pick up my bag. "I ran into Ron in Fortescue's," I mumbled, moving past him and into the kitchen to put the food away.

I heard Harry curse under his breath as he followed me. "And?"

"He's taking it rather well, all things considered," I hedged.

"Hermione, don't lie. You're shit at it."

I sighed. "Fine. You want to hear the truth? He asked about us. He asked if we loved each other and if we were staying together then he called me a bitch and left."

Harry's face darkened and his hands gripped his wand so tightly I was afraid he'd break it. "I'll hex him to smithereens."

"No you won't. You'll leave him alone. He's got a right to be angry at us right now. I think if we let him be, let him be angry for a while, he'll forgive us." I gently pried his wand out of his hand and put it on the table.

He sighed and nodded. I could see he was still angry, Harry was also shit at hiding things when it came to me. I reached up and cupped his cheeks in my palms and pulled his head to mine for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

When it ended, he rested his forehead against mine and held me to him. "So now what? We just wait?"

"We just wait," I affirmed.

"I hate waiting. I did that for ages. I think it's time for action."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "You think about sex way more than can be healthy."

He laughed and shook his head, following me to help put the food away. "I was talking about tying him up and shouting at him until I felt better or he got over it, maybe locking him in a dungeon. You're the one who went to sex."

I snorted. "Can you blame me? You would tie me to the bed if you weren't afraid of me hexing your balls off."

He grinned and grabbed a couple of spoons for the ice cream. "I'd be ok with tying you up or having you tie me up."

I made a face at him and took the ice cream from his hands. "This is for your birthday."

"I want it now, though."

"Your birthday is tomorrow," I laughed, stashing it back in the freezer.

"But I want it now."

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. "I'll take you out for dinner, how's that?"

"But…ice cream?"

I laughed and gave him a little shove. "You act like you're about to turn 5 instead of 19."

"Well, my fifth birthday was shit, so I'm reliving my youth."

I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs. "Why don't we go to that muggle pub you saw the other day? Get a few pints to take the edge off?"

"Drinking in the afternoon? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

I laughed as he followed me up the stairs. "I was actually thinking a bit of a nap before we go. We'll play muggle for the evening."

"If we play muggle tonight what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want."

"So if I want to stay in bed all day eating ice cream, that's allowed?"

I stopped and turned to face him. He was looking up at me, a grin on his face. "Do you really?"

"Is it a viable option?"

I smiled and leaned down, kissing him lightly. "I'll think about it."

"Anything I can do to persuade you?" he asked, his voice low as he stepped up, his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Maybe," I murmured as his lips found my throat. "You do have ways of making me talk."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him again as he carried me the rest of the way to our room.

**Harry**

At least I waited until midnight, right?

I settled back against the headboard, the carton of ice cream hovering in front of me, the TV on low so as not to wake up Hermione as she slept next to me. She looked peaceful, her hair pushed back from her face, long lashes dark against her pale skin. She wasn't sleeping much, I'd noticed that as soon as she'd gotten back. I'd even confronted her about the potions she'd been using and she confessed to nightmares, claiming the potion was Dreamless Sleep. I called her on her bullshit and she confessed again that the potion was Eternal Waking and that she hadn't actually slept in months, not since she'd been here over Christmas.

She almost looked like a china doll, a fact I found oddly fascinating. She was a warrior, a woman to be reckoned with and not one to take lightly or to underestimate, but around me, she was so fragile at times.

"I told you that ice cream was for your birthday."

I froze, the spoon halfway to my mouth. Maybe not _that_ fragile. "It _is_ my birthday."

She huffed and rolled over, looking up at me with those dark eyes. I grinned and offered her the spoonful. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, accepting it.

"Happy Birthday," she managed around the mouthful. I grinned and leaned down, kissing her and licking the light drops of chocolate off her lips.

"Thanks."

She sat up, pulling the sheets up around her chest and reached for the carton and spoon. "How long was I asleep?"

"Hours. We can go to the pub tonight."

"You should have woken me."

"You were so peaceful looking and Merlin knows you needed the sleep."

She grunted in response, feeding me a bite of ice cream. "So you're 19 now. Feel any older?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Not a day over 45."

She smiled and summoned the lid and covered the ice cream and then vanished it, presumably to the freezer downstairs. I'd summoned it from the freezer the same way, too comfortable in the bed with the warm summer breeze floating in from the open window.

She snuggled up against my chest, pulling my arm around her. I shifted down in the bed and turned up the volume on the telly. She was so quiet, I thought she'd fallen back asleep.

"This is all worth it, right? Losing our best friends and the respect of loads of people?"

"It is," I said firmly. I turned off the telly and looked down at her. "Do you have any doubts about it?"

"No," she lightly fingered the hair on my stomach. "I just know how important family is to you and I don't have one to offer you and Ginny does."

"Ginny's with Dean now. Their engagement was in the Prophet on Sunday, remember?"

She sighed and pulled away from me. "I just don't want you to miss out on something you want," her voice floated back to me. "My parents are, for all intents and purposes, gone, and by you choosing me, you've lost all the Weasleys. I want children, I do, just not too soon. I want to be young and relatively carefree for a while."

"Hermione, I'm not asking you to start having babies with me tomorrow," I laughed softly, curling around her back. "I want you, you are my family, Hermione. We'll expand it when we're ready and we'll bring new friends into it if the old ones don't come around. We'll be fine as long as we have each other."

She didn't say anything but she nodded. I kissed her bare shoulder and laid my head on her pillow behind hers, my face covered with her hair. "Sometimes people get asked what they want on their birthdays."

She laughed softly and turned in my arms. "You're right. What would you like for your birthday, Harry Potter, the Man You Shouldn't Fuck With?" She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I have everything I really want," I grinned. "Right here in this room, in this bed, in my arms." I kissed her as she laughed softly. "Well, you and the chocolate ice cream, maybe a good racing broom, and a night out on the town Muggle style with my girl. But that's it."

"Oh, really, is that all?" she teased.

I grinned. "That's all. I'm pretty happy with just this, though."

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't get you a racing broom."

"Well, can we play Muggle tonight?"

"Sure," she grinned up at me, a grin that turned into a yawn. "Remember how?"

I laughed and kissed her nose. "I do. Now sleep so you'll be good company tomorrow."

She nodded, her eyes already closing. She rolled over so her back was against my chest and a few moments later, I could tell she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 11: School Mates

**Hermione**

I toyed with the straw in my drink boredly. Harry wasn't usually late but he was bordering on an hour at this point. I took a sip and noticed that my glass was empty. Again. It was my third at least. I didn't normally drink much, but when I was left alone in a pub, I felt awkward just sitting there.

Harry and I had been frequenting the pub for four years now, ever since his 19th birthday. We were semi-regulars, the bartender recognizing us enough to have our drinks ready by the time we reached the table, but not enough that he knew our names. It helped we always paid cash.

I signaled for another drink and then stared out the window at the gently falling snow, lost in thought. This would be a great evening to be cozy and warm inside, laughing around a fire with friends and good food, games even. Instead, I was waiting for my boyfriend, who was now officially an hour late, in a muggle pub. Lovely.

"Granger?"

I looked up, startled. "Malfoy?"

The blond man stared back at me, shock in his gray eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows, glancing down at the tray in his hand. "I might ask you the same thing. Working in a Muggle pub?"

He flushed. "We were stripped, you know. No one will employ me. This is all I could get."

"Oh." He said it all so simply. I studied him with renewed interest now. He was thinner than the last time I'd seen him, his posture more defeated. There was a slightly haunted look in his eyes. "So…how are things?"

He snorted. "How do you think?" He set the glass down with a clunk, sloshing a little of the alcohol on the table.

It was my turn to flush. "Sorry. Your parents?"

"Not that you care, but fine. Father's still in Azkaban, but at least he won't get the kiss. Mother's fled to warmer climates. Greece, I think. She had a cousin or something. Why?"

I shrugged and toyed with the straw in my glass. "Just asking."

"Your parents?"

"Dead."

He blinked. "Oh."

I shrugged and took a sip. "At least I have someone who can relate, in a way."

"How's Potty, anyway?" Malfoy leaned on the back of a chair and looked at me curiously. I wondered absentmindedly if he heard much about the Wizard world in his seemingly self-imposed exile here in Muggle London.

"Fine. Happy. Well, sort of anyway."

"What, not completely? He's got everything he wants, doesn't he? He won, he lived, he got the girl."

I felt my heart stop at that. "What girl?" I asked carefully.

"Weaselette, of course," he snorted. "They were practically ga-ga for each other weren't they?"

I looked down at the scarred table top and ran my fingers over a couple of grooves. "They were," I admitted. "She moreso than him, I think."

"So they're not together?" he sat down in the third chair. I looked up at him and studied his face for a moment.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." His curiosity immediately disappeared behind a mask of disinterest. "Just thought I'd keep you company until Weasel gets here."

"I'm not waiting on Ron."

"Oh? Some other bloody Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

He nodded and sat back. "Figures. You don't seem the type to have good taste."

I rolled my eyes. "And you do? I seem to recall Pansy Parkinson being a constant companion of yours in school."

He chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair. "No, apparently my taste is atrocious, too."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"So do you still hate me and everything I stand for?" I asked finally.

He looked up, surprised. "Why?"

"Because you haven't called me Mudblood or really insulted me or tried to hex me since you realized it was me."

He was silent for a moment, formulating his response. "I suppose I realized that I was a bully in school because I was bullied at home. It was all I knew. I had no reason to doubt that my father was completely right about everything, including who we should follow and what we should do and how we should think. I realized that background, family history…none of it really matters that much in the end. We all die, we all bleed, we all…_are_."

"How very grown up of you."

He shrugged noncommittal. "Life threw me in the shitter. I couldn't rely on my money or status anymore because they weren't there. The Malfoy name is worth absolutely nothing these days, Granger."

"Maybe that'll change with time," I suggested gently.

"Maybe. I'll have to do something phenomenal for that to happen," he said dryly. "It's up to me to redeem my family and I'm working in a sodding pub. And a Muggle pub at that."

I laughed softly. "You can do it. You're stubborn and determined."

He rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. I've got the support of the Golden Girl of Gryffindor."

"That's nothing to sneeze at."

We both looked up as Harry finally arrived. He leaned over and kissed me lightly before settling in the chair with my cloak on it. "Sorry I was late. Work."

I nodded, catching his eye. Something else had kept him and from the lines on his face, I had my suspicions it was a certain red-head. I took his hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. He'd tell me later, but he refused to say anything bad about the Weasleys in public. He was better than I in that regard. As much as I loved them, they still made me mad with their snarky little jabs to the press occasionally.

Malfoy's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the two of us. "Potter? You were waiting for Potter?"

I smiled. "Yes. You guessed another bloody Gryffindor."

"I didn't think Potter. You didn't tell me…well." He sat back, stunned. "How the fuck did I not see this coming?"

"Is there a reason you're here, Malfoy?" demanded Harry.

"He works here," I explained. "We were just chatting a bit while I waited for you."

"I'm here so you can go now." Harry's gaze turned steely as he glowered at Malfoy.

"Well, if you'd been on time, I wouldn't have had to baby-sit your girlfriend," Malfoy growled back.

"Children, play nice or I'll take your toys away," I warned.

Harry eased slightly but was still tense. I sighed and dug in my bag, pulling out a few pound notes and dropping them on the table.

"It was…interesting, Malfoy. Good luck."

He nodded as I pushed Harry out of his chair and retrieved my coat. I managed to get Harry out the door before the anger I could feel crackling around him exploded.

"Honestly," I muttered, wrapping my coat around me and fastening it quickly. "I don't know why you let him get to you. He didn't do a thing."

"He was there."

"So?" I demanded, slipping my arm in his and walking with him towards the closest apparating point. "He was being friendly and not at all offensive."

"I don't like him."

"Well, that's fine. I don't either. We can still be civil."

"I don't trust him."

I sighed. "You're a shite tonight."

He chuckled softly and stopped me on the sidewalk, turning me to face him. He tilted my chin up to look at me and studied my face. "I'm sorry. I'm probably never going to fully trust him. I trust you, though, and if you say he wasn't that bad tonight, I'll believe you. Just don't ask me to be his friend."

"That's all I ask."

He smiled down at me slightly, then leaned down and kissed me tiredly. "Let's go home to our warm bed and forget today ever happened."

It must have been awful with Ron today then. We walked in silence to the park across the street, stepped into the darkness of the trees and Apparated home. Harry had finally lifted the wards enough that we could Apparate into the front hall instead of the sidewalk or the front stoop. I gratefully unfastened my coat and hung it in the small closet hidden behind the door. I took Harry's and hung it up as well.

"Do you want me to fix something?" I asked as he started up the stairs, pulling me along behind him.

"No, I just want you to come to bed."

"Harry, we should eat dinner," I protested, stumbling slightly. Now that I wasn't pushing around an angry Harry or focusing on discretion, I was realizing just how much alcohol I'd drunk before he'd arrived. I was no match for his strength on a normal day and right now I really wasn't.

"All I want is you."

"Harry."

"Dammit Hermione, if you want something, fine, but have Kreacher bring it up in a bit."

I blinked and followed along behind him. He'd never been this impatient before. He'd never been like this before. I was silent all the way up to our room on the top floor. The fire was burning brightly and the room was toasty warm. I weaved my way towards the bed as he pulled me along. He turned and flicked his wand, instantly disrobing both of us.

"What, no foreplay?" I shot at him.

He paused then, seemingly realizing what he was doing and how he was acting. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for me. "I'm sorry."

"That seems to be a common theme for tonight." I stared at him, his face swimming before my eyes. Damn but he looked positively edible. Why was I so upset about this before? I leaned forward and kissed his neck in that place I knew he liked.

"Mione," he grunted, pushing me back a little "are you drunk?"

"Might be. You were awfully late."

"How many did you have?"

"I think three? Maybe four. I lost track."

"Lush."

I shifted in his lap so I was astride him. "You know you love it. Lowers my inhibitions."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. I am. Can we talk about it after?"

**Harry**

It was hard to resist Hermione when she got started and since I hadn't wanted to resist her in the first place, I gave in easily. She didn't even give me a chance to get on the bed properly and we ended up falling off. I caught us from falling on the floor and hurting ourselves but just barely. Hermione didn't seem to notice as I levitated us inches above the floor. The orgasms were what did it, though. We hit the floor with a thump and Hermione fell forward, landing on my chest roughly.

"What the hell was that?" she panted, pushing up against my chest. Her arms were shaky and her hair hung down in curtains on either side of our heads.

I grinned and pulled her down, kissing her lightly. "You knocked us off the bed."

"Oh." Her voice was muffled by my chest. "Damn I'm good."

I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around her waist, levitating us carefully back into the bed. She sighed softly and snuggled against my body as I twitched the sheet over us. "Still hungry?"

"Yeah, but I need a few minutes. Being drunk takes it out of me more than usual."

I trailed my fingers up and down her bare skin leisurely. She was silent, her breathing slowly returning to normal. After a while, she moved her arms up and crossed them on my chest, propping her chin on her stacked fists and studying me. "So what happened?"

I sighed and rolled her off of me gently. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at me expectantly.

"Ron," I said finally. She raised her eyebrows at me and I grunted. "He made a comment and it irritated me. I nearly blasted the desk to smithereens."

"You've got to learn to control your anger better, Harry," she said calmly, tracing her fingers up and down my bare chest, lightly playing with my chest hair. "Was it about me?"

"Yes."

"You know it's not true."

"I do."

"Then ignore him."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that simple, Mione. He was my best friend for years; he knows exactly how to push my buttons normally. He's figured out that you're a hotter topic than just about anything else."

She sighed and pushed herself up, slightly wobbly. I watched with some amusement as she struggled to right herself. "Merlin I hate being drunk," she muttered. She finally got herself into a sitting position, her legs crossed and the sheet twisted up around her. It amazed me the amount of modesty she still had around me after all this time. "So here's what you tell Ron. Ready?"

"Ready." I reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, not bothering to suppress an amused smile.

"You tell Ron that I'm a lousy shag and that you're sick of me and my nagging and bookworm ways and all that rubbish. Tell him he got off easy because I'm absolutely no fun and you're ready to be done with me."

I shook my head. "You're daft, I won't tell him anything of the sort."

"It'll help," she insisted, leaning back on her elbows and throwing her legs across my thighs. "Ron is jealous that you've got something he doesn't, like he always was. You just need to talk me down, make me sound like a complete harpy."

"But you're not a harpy."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and flicked her hand so a pillow lightly smacked me in the face. I laughed softly and pulled the blankets so we were both covered properly. "Kreacher," I said with a grin as Hermione flopped backwards on the bed, her hair fanning around her head as she stretched her arms sleepily.

"Yes?" Kreacher looked annoyed as usual.

"Could you bring us something to eat? Nothing too fancy, maybe something leftover. I don't want you to put yourself out too much for us."

Kreacher grumbled but nodded, disappearing with a pop.

"You know," I said thoughtfully, rubbing Hermione's legs "I think he's starting to like me."

She laughed, a full body laugh that I rarely heard. It shook her legs across me and I felt the early onset of arousal. She must have too, because she propped herself up again and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Twice in one hour? Are we teenagers again?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled her to me. "Typically we're just too tired for more since we both work ridiculous hours. I always want it. I'd keep you here all weekend if you'd let me but I'm sure you brought home work."

She smiled and twisted her legs with mine. "I didn't, actually. I'm turning over a new leaf. Instead of being jealous of you not working on the weekends and spending your time reading or watching telly or whatever the hell you do, I'm going to join you."

"Can I vote we spend the first weekend in bed?"

She laughed again, her body shaking against mine. "I suppose I owe you one, don't I?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You've never had one," she shrugged one shoulder.

"Neither have you," I pointed out.

She pushed herself up and rolled over so she was on top of me. "Then you owe me one, Potter. Pay up."

I grinned and pulled her to me for a kiss. "Gladly."

She laughed softly against my mouth. "I love you, Harry Potter, in spite of all that you've withheld from me."

I squeezed her tightly to me. "I love you, too, Hermione Granger."

She pulled back and ran her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching her nails over my scalp. I loved how it felt and I sighed softly, studying her brown eyes so close to mine. She smiled under my scrutiny. "What?"

"Marry me?"

Her eyes widened as did her smile. "Yes."

I pulled her close again. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I rolled us, kissing her.

"One condition."

I looked at her warily. "What is it?"

"We do it quickly. Tomorrow even. No long drawn out engagement or big giant poofy wedding. Just us."

"Done."


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Married

**Harry**

I sat nervously, my knee bouncing under the table while I waited. Hermione had no idea I was here and she'd kill me if she knew but I was here anyway. Maybe I could make things right and she wouldn't be so upset. Maybe I could find the right words and everything could go back to something like it used to be.

I slammed back the last of the firewhiskey in the glass and motioned for another round, anxiously checking my watch.

My heart about leapt into my throat when I saw her. Ginny looked as gorgeous now as she had at sixteen, maybe even more so. Her long hair had been cut a little so it skimmed her shoulders. Her figure was fuller now, the result of having twins within the last year, but she still looked amazing. I anxiously tried to flatten my hair before standing up, hoping to catch her eye, hoping she was alone and would talk to me.

Her eyes were scanning the room, clearly looking for someone, probably Dean. She saw me and froze, her breath catching in her throat as we stared at each other across the crowded room. I nervously gestured to the table I was at, hoping she'd understand I wanted to talk. After a moment's hesitation, she crossed the room. She stood across from me, staring at me calculatingly.

"Harry."

"Ginny. Sit down?"

"No, I'm waiting for Dean."

"Ok. Can we talk though?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't imagine what you'd have to say that I'd want to hear."

I sighed and stared down at the table for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "Hermione and I are getting married and it would mean a lot to us if your family…or at least some of you…might…come."

I looked up at her hopefully and was met with a look of shocked indignation.

"Are you out of your mind? After what you did to us? Fuck you."

"Ginny, please, listen to me."

"No, you listen. You two broke not just two hearts, you broke all of our hearts. We loved you and planned to bring you into our family and then you fucked us all over. No, you can count on the Weasley's to _not_ be there."

"Ginny, we don't have anyone else," I said in a quiet voice. "No family, nothing."

"Well, you've got each other, now don't you." She turned then and stalked off, taking Dean's arm and dragging him out of the bar.

I stared after her, stunned for a long moment. I finally sighed and finished off the final glass of firewhiskey, tossed some money on the table and left after her. I paused, looking for her distinctive hair to make sure I went in a different direction before setting off.

**Hermione**

I stood for a long moment, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door in front of me but finding it really hard to do so. All that Gryffindor courage was failing me now. I finally raised my fist to knock but the door swung open and I was staring at Lavender Brown's surprised face.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was looking for Ron."

"Oh. He's in the shower."

"Right." I shifted my weight. "Can…do you know how long he'll be?"

"Lav, have you left yet?"

We both turned and saw Ron coming into the living room behind her, a towel low on his hips and another rubbing his head. He stopped when he saw me, his hand falling to his side.

"Hermione."

"Ron. Can we talk for a moment?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk."

Lavender looked anxiously between us. "Should I…"

"You're fine," Ron said shortly.

I swallowed hard. "Harry and I are getting married, Ron, and I know it'd mean a lot to him if you were there."

He studied me for a long moment then shook his head. "No thanks." He flicked his wand at the door and slammed it shut in my face. I stood for a long moment, stunned, before I nodded once and turned to leave. At least I'd tried.

**Harry**

Hermione was silent as we made our way to the room. I'd made sure to book the best room in the place in some kind of futile attempt to make up for the lack of guests at our small wedding but it didn't feel like enough. I wondered if anything I did would ever be enough.

The door opened as we approached it, sensing we were the guests for that room. The windows were open, letting in the warm ocean breeze, the light white curtains billowing enticingly into the room.

"You got this for just the two of us?" Hermione looked around the suite amazed. "Harry, it's too much."

I grinned and put my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. "Nothing is too much for the new Mrs. Potter."

She made a face and laughed. "That sounds so grown up. Can't I just be Hermione Potter? No Mrs.?"

"Well, you _are_ a Mrs. now. You agreed to it."

"I know." She smiled up at me and slipped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. "I guess just give me time to grow into it. Mrs. Potter. Weird."

I laughed and kissed her back. "So what first? Sleeping? Eating?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not sleeping?"

She grinned. "Definitely not sleeping."

"Brilliant." I scooped her up and carried her over to the giant four poster bed. My plans for the next few days involved staying in this bed as much as possible.

**Hermione**

I never wanted a big wedding, it just wasn't in my genetic makeup. I sometimes wondered if I was defective since I didn't want the huge cathedral or long train or fluffy veil. I did, however, want my friends and family around.

Harry was asleep but my insomnia was back full strength. I lay in the dark, staring up at the canopy overhead and listening to the crashing of the waves outside. It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and yet…it wasn't. I was thrilled to be marrying Harry, I loved him, but I couldn't shake off the fact that something major was missing.

I shook my head slightly and turned onto my side, studying Harry's face in the moonlight. I smiled, smoothing his hair back from his forehead, tracing the scars there with my fingertips. The best part of the day had been the expression on his face when he saw me coming towards him, the way his green eyes had sparkled and his face had lit up with a grin that threatened to split his face in two. In that moment, probably for the first time in a while, I felt beautiful and I knew that what I was doing was right.

"Mione, aren't you tired?"

I smiled again and traced a light trail down his cheek and neck and across his chest. "Not really."

"More potions?"

I sighed and rolled onto my back. "No, just normal old Muggle insomnia."

His arm snaked across my waist and he pulled me against him, burying his nose in my hair. He was warm and comforting, the hard planes of his body countered exotically by the silk sheet twisted around his waist.

"Need help getting worn out?"

I laughed softly and shook my head. "No, you sleep. I'll be fine."

"Mmph." His response was muffled by my hair but there wasn't much more than the grunt of acknowledgement before he was asleep again.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of his breathing and the waves outside. I gradually drifted off to sleep, safe and comforted in Harry's arms.

**Harry**

I waited until I knew she was asleep before moving again. She was melancholy. I wasn't really one to use words like that but there wasn't much else to describe her. She was happy, I knew, that we were married. She loved me and she was glad we were together, but I could tell she was sad that no one else had been there, that none of our loved ones were present. I could hex the Weasleys but I couldn't really blame them.

I rolled onto my back and pulled her onto my chest. She snuggled closer, tangling her legs with mine and pressing her body against mine snugly. We fit together and I loved that. I doubted anyone else would fit just the right way.

I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, ready to forget about the Weasleys once and for all and move on with my life, with our lives. We'd make new friends and start our own family. I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 13: Family

**Harry**

"Hermione!" I called excitedly. "I found one! I found a pram just like you wanted. It looks just like those old fashioned ones and everything. It might even be from the turn of the century. We'll have to put some safety spells on it but it's perfect." I pushed the pram into the entry hall and studied it with a satisfied smile. It was one of the main things she'd been absolutely set on for the baby, giving me leave to find a crib and furniture to fill the nursery as I saw fit. Her main requirement was that it was safe, a given in my opinion.

I rolled the pram back and forth on the floor, squatting beside it to assess the wheels and see if they were wobbly or in need of replacement. I'd found the thing at a flea market down by the river for a little more than I'd wanted but it was worth it to see the look on Hermione's face when she saw it. I frowned and stood up.

"Hermione? Are you here?"

There was no response. My heart leapt into my throat and I pulled out my wand. There was no sense of disturbance in the air, no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"_Homenum Revelio,_" I muttered. A moment passed and nothing. No one was in the house. My panic increased as I started down towards the kitchen. I'd run out for just a little while, Hermione had assured me she'd have dinner ready when I returned. The kitchen was deserted but there was a stew bubbling quietly on the stove, filling the room with wonderful aromas.

"Kreacher," I called.

He appeared with a loud crack, bowing low and looking up at me. "Yes?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"The mistress was taken ill and she left."

"She left? When? Where'd she go?"

"Yes. She left after you did and I know not where."

I nodded. "Thanks," I muttered, turning and hurrying back to the front hall. I turned and Apparated to St. Mungo's. It was the only place I could think that Hermione would go if she was sick.

The waiting room was bustling, the usual magical maladies and accidents prevalent in the room. I ignored them all and hurried impatiently to the desk. If there was ever a time to use my celebrity to my advantage, this was it.

The witch behind the desk looked up boredly when I approached her, pushing past a few other people in the line. "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

She did a double take and straightened in her seat. "How can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"My wife, Hermione Granger-Potter. Is she here?"

She flicked her wand and a few of the papers on her desk fluttered around before one finally came to rest in front of her. "Oh yes, she's here. She's upstairs on the second floor, Magical Bugs and Diseases."

"What's wrong with her?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She's in her room, though."

I nodded and turned, hurrying towards the lift. It felt like an eternity before I was finally on the right floor, striding down the hall and ignoring the whispers and stares. I paused outside the door with her name on it, taking a deep breath before plunging in.

She was laying on a bed, her hair tied back and her eyes closed. She looked small and frail and it terrified me.

"Mione?" I whispered, crossing the room quietly.

She opened her eyes and turned her head, reaching a hand out for me. I took it and sat on the bed, studying her, looking for any obvious signs of healing or injury.

"Harry," she said softly "the baby."

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned against me, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her frame and just held her.

"When can I take you home?" I asked finally, smoothing the bits of her hair that had come out of the tie.

"Tomorrow," she said softly, wiping at her face and sitting back against the headboard. "They're sure they've fixed everything but they want to keep me overnight, just in case."

I nodded and rubbed her legs under the blanket. That'd give me time to hide the pram and the nursery. "What happened?"

She was quiet. "I'm not sure. I was cooking and I got so hot all of a sudden. I opened the window and a cool breeze came but it wasn't cooling me and then…" she shook her head. "I felt something and I knew the baby was gone. I couldn't feel him anymore."

I squeezed her knee and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I failed you."

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Family. It's what you've always wanted and I failed you."

I shook my head. "You are my family, Hermione. You haven't failed me one bit. We'll try again someday, but I'm not angry or upset with you. The situation, sure. Not you."

She didn't look up at me, her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. I sighed and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. "Need me to do anything? Owl anyone?"

"Work," she said finally. They'll be wondering about me."

"I'll take care of it."

I sat with her for a little longer, talking about nothing significant until her eyelids were dropping and a mediwitch came in, shooing me out and administering another potion. I kissed Hermione one last time before I left.

**Hermione**

I stood in the hallway for a long time, staring at the length of blank wall. Harry had done a good job of hiding the room, anyone who didn't know better would never guess there was a room hidden behind the painting of a ship at sea. But I knew.

I sighed and pushed myself past it, forcing myself not to look. If I stared straight ahead I could see the door that wasn't there out of the corner of my eye.

"Hermione, company's here," Harry called from downstairs. I smiled and hurried forward.

Neville and Luna, an extremely unlikely couple, were coming for dinner tonight. We hadn't seen them in a while and I was looking forward to dinner and an escape from the awkward silence our meals had been since I got out of St. Mungo's. The miscarriage was the elephant in the room Harry and I refused to acknowledge and having the others here would help us avoid it.

I smiled when I saw Neville's friendly round face in the entry hall as he pulled off his jacket. Luna was standing beside him, looking up dreamily at the ceiling. My eyes followed hers automatically, wondering if she saw something, a cobweb or a bit of dirt. There was nothing in the corner, just darkness and shadows.

"Hermione!" Neville grinned, pulling me into a crushing hug. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks," I grinned, hugging him back for a moment before moving on to Luna. She gave me a hug and a big smile. "How are you?"

"Pregnant," she smiled dreamily. "Its twins, too. I can sense them you know. They're very smart."

I looked up at Neville with surprise. "Pregnant?"

He flushed slightly. "We didn't intend to before we got married, but it just kind of happened."

"Well congratulations," Harry beamed, clapping Neville on the shoulder. "That's brilliant, that is. Twins?"

Luna nodded and hooked her arm in mine. "A boy and a girl."

I felt a catch in my throat. A boy. I should have had a boy. I cleared my throat softly. "Let's go see what Kreacher's put together for us," I said brightly, looking anywhere but Harry's face.

"Sounds fantastic. I'm starving," Luna smiled. "Eating for three you know."

"I understand," I chuckled, pulling her with me as we walked towards the kitchen. Harry and Neville were behind us.

I could vaguely sense Harry's mind prodding into mine, trying to discern my thoughts and emotions. I stepped to the side, motioning for Neville and Luna to take their places at the table. I discreetly grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, letting him know I was fine. Or that someday I would be.

"So are you going to be moving the wedding up then?" I asked as Kreacher approached the table with a large platter of roast beef and vegetables.

"Oh no, we'll still get married when we were planning, but now I'll be six months pregnant. It'll be quite the scandal."

I grinned and helped myself to some potatoes. "How's your gran taking the news, Neville?"

He grinned. "Oh, she's torn. One on hand, she's mortified that it happened but then she's also proud that we're having twins. There's never been twins in the Longbottom family before."

"Well, I'm excited for you," Harry grinned, saluting Neville with his wine glass. "Every family needs a little shaking up sometimes."

The rest of the evening was spent easily, talking about their plans for the babies and the wedding and the new house they had recently purchased. We reminisced about some of our school adventures and old school mates we hadn't seen in years.

Finally, as the clock was striking 10, Neville and Luna took their leave, heading back home and leaving Harry and I to the silent heartbreak of our home.

We were silent as we climbed the steps to our top floor bedroom, Harry's hand warmly and securely in the small of my back. I leaned back into it, just to feel his touch.

We undressed quietly, the only sound in the room the telly, turned to some news broadcast.

"Harry," I said finally as he crawled into the bed on his side, his wand secured underneath his pillow "I've been thinking."

"Alright." He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at me expectantly.

"I want to try again. I really think we'll have better luck next time."

"I do, too," he agreed, a small smile on his face.

"So…let's do it then. Let's go for another baby." I was standing next to the bed at this point and Harry sat up more fully, reaching for me. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him, kissing me deeply and pulling my nightgown up over my hips. I pulled back and laughed softly, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't mean right this second," I smiled as he pulled me into the bed beside him, tangling our legs together.

"I see no reason why we should put it off," he grinned. "If we get pregnant now, we can have a spring baby. We can use a pregnancy as an excuse to get out of all those bloody parties and balls they have during the holidays."

I smiled and shifted on the bed to be more comfortable. "You seem to have this all planned out."

"I do what I can," he smiled, pushing my hair aside and kissing my neck. "I've missed you the last few months. I had a lot of time to think about how I'd do things differently if given the option."

I twisted my fingers in his hair as his mouth moved lower on my body. "I've missed you too. We'll start trying next month. Tonight, let's just be together, alright?"

He raised his head, his green eyes bright in the moonlight. "I can handle that."

***

Tali: Dude, I know. This is lame. Sorry.

On a slightly less lame note (or maybe lamer, who knows) I'm now on twitter! Its very exciting. I have random discussions with friends about random things. Come find me and let me know who you are! Talipatra. Easy enough, right? ;-I


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas Again

**Harry**

I carefully extracted myself from Hermione's grip, studying her face in the early morning light. She had slept better the last couple of nights than usual, which was interesting. After the run in with Ron, I'd have thought she would have had more nightmares. I smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before moving to our bathroom.

When I came out, she was sitting up, stretching and yawning. She smiled at me sleepily. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she greeted me, lifting her face to me for a kiss.

I grinned. "Happy Christmas. Ready to open your gifts?"

She laughed. "It doesn't matter much to me but I can tell you want to."

I grinned and grabbed the few packages at the foot of the bed and passed them to her, climbing back on while she twisted her hair up in a messy knot.

We had a quiet Christmas morning, just like the last several had been: presents, then breakfast, then watching an old movie on the telly while curled up in bed. Hermione drifted off to sleep partway through, her head on my chest. Later, we'd have the Longbottoms and Teddy and Andromeda over for dinner. Even Neville's gran would come. The old woman had relaxed significantly since the birth of her great-grandchildren.

We were dressing for dinner, Hermione in a simple black dress with red accents that she claimed made her look slimmer. I personally rather enjoyed the fullness of her body now but whenever I said something about that, she'd burst into tears thinking I'd called her fat. I was tying my tie when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," I smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek before trotting downstairs.

"Tell them they're early, I'd have been ready on time," she called after me, exasperated. She hated being late and making others wait for her, so guests arriving early was an extreme annoyance.

I chuckled, running my hands through my hair as I hurried down from the third floor. Kreacher despised opening the door, even now, so he remained in the kitchen. The bell rang again and was accompanied by knocking this time.

"Coming, coming," I called, a grin on my face. "You know it's a bit of a walk all the way…" I froze when I swung the door open and saw Ginny Thomas standing on the stoop. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her hand was raised as though she were about to ring again. "Ginny."

She smiled hesitantly. "Harry."

I stared at her dumbfounded for a long moment before finally coming to myself. "Please, come in." I stepped aside and waved her into the hall. She stepped in, looking around curiously. I realized with a start it had been years since she'd set foot in the house. Hermione had found some rather creative spells to clean and redecorate the house and it looked leagues better than it had when the Weasleys had lived here. For one thing, we'd finally managed to remove Mrs. Black's portrait.

"The house looks lovely," she said after an awkward moment. "I'm not surprised, though. Hermione's wonderful at spells."

"Yes, she always has been." I looked at her curiously, wondering why she was here on Christmas Day when surely the rest of the family was gathered at the now rebuilt Burrow, laughing and feasting and spending time together. I decided to let her tell me. Ginny was never a shy one, so I doubted it would take her long to get it out.

"I want you to know, I'm not late, you're early," Hermione called down the stairs with a laugh as she came into view. She stopped, surprised, when she saw Ginny standing at the foot of the stairs. "Ginny. Hello."

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny smiled, her eyes locked on Hermione's middle. "How are you?"

Hermione's eyes darted to mine and I could hear the question in my mind. I sent back a mental shrug. "I'm well," she responded, starting down the last set of steps to the ground floor. "A bit surprised to be honest. Why aren't you with your family?"

Ginny's face reddened. "I wanted to come and talk to you if I could. About what happened…before." She cast a not-so-subtle glance in my direction. "I wanted to apologize."

Hermione missed the last step in her surprise. I stepped forward quickly and caught her at the same time that Ginny stepped out and grabbed Hermione's other arm.

"A Weasley apologize?" Hermione gaped.

Ginny laughed softly. "I know, shocking. I'm breaking new ground here."

The three of us stood for a moment before Hermione finally shook herself and straightened. "Come into the parlor and we'll talk. Would you like Harry to be there or just me?"

"Both. I have to apologize to both of you."

I nodded. "Let me take your cloak then. Would you like some tea? I'll have Kreacher bring some."

I took her cloak and hung it up while the two of them moved into the parlor, then set off for the kitchens to ask Kreacher to bring some tea to the parlor. By the time I got back, both women were in tears. I stood in the doorway frozen, not sure if I should be upset or relieved. Hermione looked up and laughed, reaching for me.

"Come here," she waved me over. Ginny was wiping her eyes so I wordlessly handed her my handkerchief. "Ginny was telling me that Molly still knits jumpers for us every year and they're just as horrible as they always were."

I relaxed, realizing the tears were some odd form of happy tears. I'd never understand women. "So what does she do with them?" I asked curiously.

Ginny giggled. "She keeps them in a box. She doesn't think anyone knows about it but I found it when I was looking for a jumper or blanket for one of the kids. I asked her about it and she said someday you might come back and she doesn't want you to think she's forgotten about you."

"I thought she hated us," Hermione sighed, sitting back.

"No, she was just…disappointed. We all were."

I shifted closer to Hermione. "So why did it take so long to forgive us?"

Ginny fiddled with a silver bracelet on her slim wrist. "We're stubborn?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "So now what? Are we supposed to just…go back to normal?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, Ron's still angry. George, Mum and Dad and I are ready to move on. I'm here to extend the olive branch. Ron wanted me to assure you that he's not ready to move on. He feels a bit bad about the other day" her face pinked up "but he feels…well, he's Ron. You know."

I exchanged a glance with Hermione. I could feel the doubt and uncertainty radiating from her mind to mine. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to move on, and to be honest, neither was I. The bell rang again and we all jumped.

"That'll be Andromeda," Hermione murmured, touching my arm. "She said they'd be a bit early so that Teddy could give us our gifts."

I nodded and stood up. Ginny jumped up with me.

"I'm terribly sorry, of course you've got family coming for dinner. Just…Floo me or send me an owl? I've missed you both." Obviously she'd sensed the hesitation on both our parts.

Hermione pushed herself up off the couch. "Of course. I think we'll be there eventually, but…maybe not now. It's a lot to think about."

Ginny nodded and pulled Hermione into an awkward hug. She followed me out of the room and pulled her cloak on as I opened the door. Teddy threw himself into the entryway, grabbing me around the waist and hugging me tightly. "Happy Christmas," he crowed.

I laughed and hugged him back, giving Andromeda a one-armed hug as I did so. "Happy Christmas to my favorite Teddy. Have you been good today?"

"No," he said dismally. Andromeda laughed as she pulled her cloak off and reached forward to unbutton his.

"He was up far too early, opened his gifts without waiting and proceeded to ride his new broomstick around the house."

I blinked innocently. "A new broomstick you say? Where in the world would he have gotten such a thing? I thought you said he didn't need a new one."

"I did," she said, an eyebrow quirked and her lips pursed. I knew she wasn't really upset and Teddy and I gave her our best innocent smiles.

Ginny was laughing behind us. "I think you're outnumbered, Andromeda," she smiled as she buttoned her cloak. "Harry alone is bad enough, but Teddy's copying him very well."

"Well, it is in my blood," Teddy mused. He looked up at me. "Where's Hermione?"

"In the parlor. Don't tackle her," I grinned s he darted off towards his favorite "aunt."

Andromeda smiled uncertainly at Ginny. "Ginny. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, they were too. I'm leaving now though, so I won't ruin your party. Happy Christmas everyone." She squeezed my forearm lightly, gave Andromeda's cheek a kiss, and disappeared out the door.

Andromeda looked up at me expectantly. I shook my head. "It's shocking to me, too. Apparently they want to make nice."

"Might be nice to have more family around," she said lightly as she passed me into the parlor.

"Might be," I agreed.

**Hermione**

I looked up at the stairs tiredly as Harry shut the door behind Neville and Luna. "How dangerous is it really for me to Apparate upstairs? I'm dead tired."

Harry chuckled. "Too dangerous. I'll carry you if you want."

I grinned and shook my head. "No, you'd fall backwards. Just…walk behind me so if I fall you can catch me."

"I suppose I can manage that." A moment later I felt his hands on my bottom, pushing lightly as I started up the stairs. I started laughing as I went, gripping the banister.

"I spoke to Andromeda about Teddy earlier," I said as we reached the third floor. "She thinks it may be time for him to live with us more permanently, once the baby's born and we're more settled."

"What do you think about that?" he asked carefully, shutting the door behind him as I toed out of my shoes.

"I think she has a valid point that he's getting to the age where he needs a more consistent male presence, but he's going off to Hogwarts next year so I don't see that its really that big of a commitment for us."

"It'll be our last opportunity to have any real quality time with him," he mused, wordlessly unzipping my dress. At times, we reverted to almost strictly Muggle ways of doing things, especially when we were tired. "Plus, it'll be like having a true family for a bit."

I laughed softly. "The two of us and the baby will be a true family."

"You know what I mean," he grunted, pulling his shoes off and magicking them to the wardrobe.

"I do." I pulled my nightgown over my head and crawled into the big bed, tucking a pillow between my knees. "I'm up for it if you are."

"I am, too."

"Then let's do it."

"What about the Weasleys?"

I grunted and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. "I don't know, what do you think?"

He sighed and flicked his wand, extinguishing the lights in the room and plunging us into darkness. "I think it's worth a try. I mean, we broke their hearts and betrayed their trust but they're willing to move past it now."

"Yeah, it's only been ten years," I muttered dryly. "I wonder what happened to change their minds."

"We could ask, but I think…I want to try. They were my family when I didn't have one. I've missed them all."

I reached out in the darkness and lightly caressed his face. "I know you have." We were quiet for a bit and I took a deep breath. "Alright. In the morning, you owl Andromeda and I'll owl Ginny and we'll see what happens. Then…we'll wait and see what happens."

"Brilliant." His hand wrapped around my wrist and he kissed my palm.


	16. Chapter 15: A Family Birthday Celebratio

The Burrow was nearly bursting at the seams, which was saying something since it had been rebuilt larger than it had been before. There was red hair everywhere, broken only occasionally by a blonde or a black head as the children darted around the adults, weaving in and out of their legs as they played tag inside out of the cold.

"Oh for the love of…would you take it outside?" Molly called as another of her rambunctious grandchildren nearly knocked the table laden down with desserts over. George grinned and started towards the door.

"Come on then, quidditch until dinner!"

This was met with a resounding cheer and there was significantly more room in the house as the children departed and the door closed behind them. Fleur stood at the window for a moment, watching her children anxiously. She still worried about them even after all these years and the fact that they were the oldest grandchildren.

"Hermione, dear, sit down, you look exhausted," Molly fussed, waving Hermione away from the stove where she was stirring something. A small boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes was clutching her leg and hindering her movements more than her swollen stomach already did.

"I'm fine," she laughed, bending down to scoop her son up in her arms. She kissed his neck and he squealed in delight. "I'm used to this one being underfoot all the time. Merlin knows his father encourages it." She shot a look towards Harry who was heading towards the quidditch game outdoors with a single minded determination. The other men were close behind him, eager to get out of the house and away from the chores the women all thrust towards them. Even Ginny was looking longingly towards the window where a child could occasionally be seen whizzing by on a broomstick.

Harry turned and gave her an innocent smile. She laughed and waved him out before settling at the long table with a contented sigh.

Things were good for them, for all of them. Ron and Lavender still refused to acknowledge the Potters at the family functions, but the rest of the Weasleys ignored them and welcomed the Potters and Teddy and Andromeda at every function. It was pointless to attempt to hold them anywhere but the Burrow, but Hermione always offered Grimmauld Place.

Hermione propped her head up in one hand on the table while Albus, her son, curled up on the seat next to her and rested his head against her leg, his thumb in his mouth. It was his naptime but with all the excitement, he wouldn't take a nap. It was pointless to even try but maybe if she pretended not to notice, he'd drift off on his own. She gently finger combed his hair back from his forehead and smiled affectionately.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione looked up as Lavender plopped into a seat across from her. Her blond hair was in two braids, probably intended to make her appear younger but it actually looked quite ridiculous on a woman her age. Not that anyone would ever tell her that.

"Ok," Hermione said carefully. "What about?" She noticed then that the other women were leaving the kitchen as discreetly as five women could. She swallowed a smile and raised her eyebrows at Lavender.

"Everyone is just…very uncomfortable with the whole…situation."

"Are they? I think it's just you and Ron still uncomfortable," Hermione said easily.

Lavender's eyes narrowed. She still wasn't over the break-up she and Ron had been through in year six. She'd always blamed Hermione, and rightly so, but even now when Hermione was married and a mother she wouldn't let it go.

"The thing is, _Hermione_, this is our family, not yours, not really."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. "I don't see a ring on your finger, Lavender. I don't hear talk of an engagement or a wedding. Technically, it's _his_ family and you're here because you're with him. We're here because we were asked. That's a huge difference."

"But you weren't wanted for ten years. That's a big point, too."

"We were asked back. We were specifically sought out and we've worked hard the last two and a half years to regain the trust and love that was broken. It's not my fault that you haven't been offered that as well."

Lavender bristled again and she stood up angrily. "They love me. They all love me. They'd choose me over you in a heartbeat and you're just too jealous to admit it."

"Of course they would," Hermione replied calmly. Albus stirred against her side and she kept smoothing his hair, hoping he'd drop back to sleep. "You're dating their son and family always comes first. Without a doubt. I would expect nothing less."

Lavender blinked, caught off guard. She clearly hadn't expected that response.

"If we were in your home, I would only be present if you felt comfortable but as we are in Molly's home, I'd appreciate it if you'd treat me with some respect not only because we're both guests, but because we're both women and Gryffindors." Albus was sitting up and looked on the verge of tears now. He was horribly grumpy when he first woke up, more so if he didn't get a full nap. Hermione stood and scooped him up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put him down in Molly and Arthur's room." Hermione left the room and rolled her eyes at the group of women hovering just outside the kitchen.

"I'd pick you over her any day," Ginny muttered mutinously, shooting a glare at Lavender. "You know she's trying to get pregnant? She thinks she can get Ron to marry her that way." She picked up her own little one and followed Hermione into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and blocking out the low murmurs of the other women.

Hermione chuckled and stretched out on the bed with Albus. He was too tired to fight and simply snuggled against his mother. "I think she's just self conscious."

"Of course she is," snorted Ginny, lying on the other side of the bed with Hugo next to Albus. "They've been together for eight years and still no ring or even hint of one. He's just too lazy to say get out."

"Regular sex probably has something to do with it."

The women looked up as Harry ducked into the room. He smiled at Ginny. "Rose fell off her broom and is asking for you."

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked quickly, sitting up.

"She's fine, just wants her mother."

She relaxed but nodded, standing up. "For what it's worth, I really would pick you over her." She looked down at Hugo. "Can I leave him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him."

Ginny lightly punched Harry's arm as she left and he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Hermione's hip.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Did you hear about my little talk with Lavender a bit ago?"

He shook his head and she quickly filled him in. he sighed when she was done and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what, do we leave?"

"No," Hermione said, clearly affronted. "We are not Lavender and Ron's guests. We're…" She was interrupted by shouting from the other room. Harry helped her up and they went to see what was going on.

"Look, I know that I'm still mad, but that's my friend you're talking about." Ron was red in the face and Lavender looked stunned as did everyone else in the room. "You don't get to have a discussion like that with anyone 'on my behalf.'"

"I was just trying to help," she said softly, her eyes darting around at the others in the room in a panic. No one was stepping up in her defense. "I know how uncomfortable you are with them here and I just wanted to fix it. I love you, Ron. I know you love me you just don't see it yet. You will soon, when we have a child."

"Merlin, enough!" he roared suddenly, making people jump. "I'm done, Lavender. I don't love you and I sure as hell don't want you having my child."

"It might be too late," she said angrily, gaining a bit of a backbone suddenly. "What are you going to do if I'm already pregnant?"

"I'll take care of it, but I don't want you. Not anymore. We're through, Lavender. I'll send you your things tomorrow and I'd appreciate if you did the same."

She stared at him in shock. "No, Ron, please."

"Enough now," said Molly brusquely. "Enough of fussing. Lavender, I believe you've been asked to leave. It was lovely to see you dear. Have a safe trip home."

George pulled open the door and the sea of Weasleys parted, leaving her a clear path to the door. She looked around for a moment, stunned, before walking out the door. There was dead silence until a faint pop sounded signifying that she was gone.

"Um, Ron, mate, you realize that this was her birthday party, right?" Harry said awkwardly.

Ron's face turned darker. "Shit, no, I forgot in the moment." He looked in the direction she'd gone and shook his head. "Well, it'll give her a story for the papers won't it?" He looked at Harry hesitantly. "You up for a game of Wizard's Chess later?"

Harry grinned. "Always."

Ron's eyes found Hermione's and he was quiet. "I don't have any homework to beg for help on but…do you think we could talk later? Maybe I could come round some evening for a drink?"

"No, Ron," Hermione said firmly. His face fell and she laughed softly. "You can come round for dinner anytime, no questions asked." She crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug. It lingered for a moment before she smacked the back of his head. "That's for breaking up with Lavender that way. That was terrible."

He grinned down at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm still a git."

"But then we all knew that," George joked, coming over and clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Glad you've come around and realized it. Now, who's for some cake?"

"Ooo and ice cream," added Ginny excitedly.

"Do we get to take our presents back?" Arthur wondered as the group moved towards the outside where the tables were set up.

"Sure, save them for Christmas and give them to Ginny. You know she and Lav have the same taste," teased Charlie, tugging on a lock of his sister's hair. She shot him a look.

"Do it and you'll have trouble breathing."

Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back a bit, looking at each other warily.

"So…are we ok?" Ron asked quietly.

"No," Harry said amiably, "but we will be." He hesitated for a moment before pulling Ron into a man hug. "Good to have you back."

"Yeah, I'll try not to disappear again," Ron muttered, embarrassed.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully as they started towards the table "I may know someone perfect for you Ron."

He shot her a look. "No thanks. I think I'll just be solo for a while. I've not had the best luck with getting the right girls at the right time."

"You never know when the right time is," Harry grinned, taking Hermione's hand discreetly. "Sometimes, the wrong time is the right time." he winked at Hermione and she winked back. Things were really good.

Tali: Yes, I know, corny. Sorry! I ran out of steam for this story (I've been doing that recently.) Hope the ending is at least satisfactory. There's only like, 2 people reading, so I'm not too worried about angry emails. Thanks for reading! Love to everyone!


End file.
